What's Real About High School
by Radical Inu Star
Summary: InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango are all high school students, enrolled in the most strived for school, Japanime High. After seeing their soul mates Kag. and San. make friends with them and they turn out to be popular guys. Will love bloom? Ch. 16 Up!
1. Welcome to Japanime High

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic! Or at least the first one ever posted, and, well, I know what a true fan fiction writer must do...... the long dreaded d.d.d.d. disclaimer. *cry* o^_^o  
  
InuYasha: Ano, excuse me, but, what do you mean? Disclaimer?  
  
Paige(me): Well Inu, it means that. that. that.......... *crying*  
  
Shippo: What she's trying to say InuYasha is that she wants give us money!  
  
Paige: No......  
  
InuYasha: She doesn't like us anymore!!!!?????  
  
Paige: NO!!!! I still love every one of you but, disclaimer means that I. I. I.........  
  
Kagome and Sango: What she's trying to say is that she doesn't own us.  
  
Everyone but Kagome and Sango: SHE DOESN'T!!!!!!????????  
  
Paige: No I don't. I'm sorry for brainwashing you InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and all you other boys in the show that I like. I have to let you all go now so that adult swim can put on new episodes of ya. Gomen for kinda, takin ya like that. But I'll always keep ya'll in my fan fics. (and I also don't own the rhythm of the songs I altered to fit this fic, and the rhymes that I altered too) *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch.1 Welcome to Japanime High!  
  
"Wooooooohoo! The first day of high school! You know what that means InuYasha!?" exclaimed our favorite hentai, Miroku.  
  
"I think that I have a pretty good idea what you're thinkin'." replied our favorite hanyou, InuYasha. (of course)  
  
"Time to pick up some honeys!"  
  
" You sick, perverted little man. I know what you think about girls most of the time, and I don't like it but........ this is high school! And like they say when in Rome do as the Romans do! Let's go Miroku!" shouted an extremely excited hanyou.  
  
"Lead the way mon cap-i-tan!" yelled Miroku.  
  
*That's right, these two are the most popular, handsome guys in school. Oh, wait, scratch that, WERE the most popular handsome guys in MIDDLE school. How will they fair in their new school Japanime High? And will they learn "what's real about high school"?*  
  
"Yes! We're finally here! Japanime High!" screamed our favorite reincarnation, Kagome.  
  
"Ole Japanime high! I've heard a lot great stuff about this place, like just about everyone has a soul mate here. They say that it is the first person that you see, or pay attention to, of the opposite gender when you walk in the building." Our favorite youkai exterminator, Sango, explained.  
  
"Ano, let's try it! Onward to the doors of the great school!" yelled Kagome  
  
"Skizzle girlfriend!" shouted Sango. (for anyone who does not know the "izzle" language, skizzle means s'co or in other words, lets go)  
  
They walked inside of the school with their eyes closed. Sango was the first to open her eyes and....... (time for an altered rhyme! Hehe that rhymed! Anyway, for all you magic spell liking people, you should know this one!)  
  
Bubble bubble toil and trouble Sango will see her soul mate on the double! Spider legs and worm filled dirt The one Sango will see Is a pervert!  
  
Next, it was Kagome's turn to see her soul mate. She slowly opened her eyes and........ (come on everyone should know this one!)  
  
Kagome had a little dog Whose fur was white as snow And everywhere Kagome went The dog was too cool to go! He went to Japanime High one day And every girl wants to see em' It turns out Kagome's soul mate Happens to be a half demon!  
  
(both Kagome and Sango) You mean to tell me that I'm soul mates with some one popular! Why would stuck up guys like that, want us?! (what they are trying to say is best described in altered song/chant! This is for any Spirited Away fans)  
  
Welcome the common schoolgirl, she's pretty easy to miss! Her doubts are getting bigger, but all she wants is a kiss! Gather up your courage, this is no time to be shy! Gather up your courage, to get this popular guy!  
  
"Hey InuYasha! You see those kawaii, kitsunes over there looking at us!? I like that one with the red eye shadow! Ano... I'm gonna go check her out!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"You.... do that" 'Who's that other girl standing next her? It's weird but she's the first one I paid attention to all day...' thought InuYasha. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that was chappy one. For all you people interested in learning the new "izzle" language, just email me! I'll be happy to teach you my version^-^. And if ya give me your name then I'll give you an "izzle" name. If not, I understand. I wouldn't want to give my name to someone I don't know either. I'll just give you and izzle name for your user name. And don't forget........ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME! Arigato, ja ne! 


	2. First Impressions

Hi everyone! I am glad to announce that I, Radical Inu Star, am going to continue with this story until I'm done (consider this amazing because I hardly ever finish my fan fics!)! I owe it all to these people, and like I promised I'll give ya'll "izzle" names!  
  
Redhead Samurai ( Redheadizzle Samurizzle)  
  
rinchan516 (rinchanizzle 516izzle)  
  
Kelz403 (Kelzizzle 403izzle)  
  
Divine-Heart (Divinizzle-Heartizzle)  
  
Nikki (nikkizzle)  
  
Kagome15 (Kagomizzle 15izzle)  
  
ARIGATO YOU GUYS!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: Why don't I get an "izzle" name!!!???  
  
Paige(me): Wha???!!! I thought that I sent you back to adult swim!!!! Even though I don't mind YOU being here (evil smirk).  
  
Shippo: Yeah Paige!! I want an "izzle" name too!!!  
  
Kag/San/Mir: Yeah, us too!!!  
  
Paige: Ok, ok, if it'll make ya'll genki, then I'll make an "izzle" for all of ya!  
  
Everyone: YES!!!  
  
Paige: Ok, for Kagome it'll be Kagizzle!  
  
Kagome: SUGOI!!!  
  
Paige: For Miroku, it'll be Mirizzle!  
  
Miroku: Such a sugoi name!  
  
Paige: For Sango, it'll be Sangizzle!  
  
Sango: This "izzle" stuff is fun!  
  
Paige: For Shippo, it'll be Shippizzle!  
  
Shippo: That makes me sound sugoi!  
  
Paige: And for InuYasha, it'll be, um, uh.......  
  
InuYasha: Well........  
  
Paige: InuYashizzle!!!  
  
InuYasha: That makes me sound like the boss. SUGOI!!!!!!  
  
Paige: Gooooooooood! Now, since I don't own you.... GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY (I don't own that line either), I MEAN MY COMPUTER ROOM!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: HAI!!  
  
(I also don't own most of the characters mentioned, or used in this chapter) *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch.2 First Impressions  
  
"Ohayou ladies! Let me introduce myself! My name is Miroku Hireishi, and him over there is my best friend InuYasha Takashi!" (Sorry I don't know their last names! Except for Kagome's)  
  
InuYasha walks over at the hearing of his name. (Song time! This is altered from that Sleeping Beauty movie that I also don't own)  
  
I have to know you I have to know all about you I think I like you And hoping that you like me  
  
"Um, hi, what are your names?"  
  
"Oh, um, my name is Kagome Higurashi and her name is Sango Tikana. What do you have first period?"  
  
"I have Mr. Himura first, and Miroku has Mr. Urameshi.  
  
"Sango and I have Mr. Himura first too."  
  
"Yeah! Maybe we could, like, be friends?" Sango timidly asked.  
  
"Yeah that's great idea Sango! Oh yeah, I forgot...... they're popular. They wouldn't want to be friends with us." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Well that's not true. We were popular at Shikon Elementary and Tama Middle School, but high school is a different story. Right now we're not popular, so we're going to live a regular high school life with regular friends." InuYasha said sweetly.  
  
"Wow InuYasha, I didn't think that you of all people could be nice to another person besides me!" Miroku said in amazement.  
  
"Shut up Miroku! Well the bell is about to ring so I'll see you guys in first and Miroku in third period." InuYasha said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome replied trying to hold in her excitement. 'I actually made friends with my soul mate! But it all depends on one thing.............. (Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying hentai)  
  
"Ok InuYasha, I'll see ya in third period then! And I'll see you, um, whenever Sango!"  
  
Next came the ever popular *dwink dwink* sound. And we all know what Miroku is doing when we hear that.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Oh no, Miroku look what you've gotten yourself into this time. She looks like she's gonna kill me!" Miroku managed to say as he was running and talking to himself the whole way.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS HE!!!!!?????" Sango screamed.  
  
"One of a kind." InuYasha replied.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
The bell rang to go to first period. Kagome, InuYasha and Sango walked to Mr. Himura's class.  
  
"Does anyone know what kind of class this is?" InuYasha asked. "I mean, it doesn't even say anything on our schedules."  
  
"I don't know, but I guess we're gonna find out soon enough because we're here." Answered Sango.  
  
They walked inside and grabbed a seat near each other. The tardy bell rang just as they sat down. Not too long after that Mr. Himura walked in.  
  
"Ohayou class, and welcome to Japanime High! How is every one today?"  
  
(everyone) Fine!  
  
"That's good! As you know, you are of the top students in Tokyo. But what you don't know is that you are the top fighters in Tokyo too! That's the reason that you are in my class first period, that it is!" Mr. Himura announced.  
  
(everyone) Huh?!  
  
Kagome raised her hand.  
  
"Yes miss..... Higurashi?" Mr. Himura asked.  
  
"Ano, Mr. Himura, how do you know that we are top notch fighters if we never did battle with anyone?" Kagome questioned.  
  
(Everyone else) Yeah!?  
  
"That's a good question, that it is. Now let me ask you all a question before I answer yours. Did you all have Botan or Kuwabara for gym teachers last year?"  
  
(Everyone) Yeah!  
  
"Well don't ask me what this is because I don't know, but they checked your spirit energy and it was high enough to be in this class, that it is!"(I love the way Kenshin talks)  
  
(Everyone) Alright!!!  
  
"Wow Kagome! I'm not trying to be insulting, but I never would of guessed that you could fight judging by your appearance." InuYasha whispered.(song time!)  
  
Shut up, get out of my face Shut up, because I need some space I know you're not trying to be insulting But there is something that I have to sing Tell your friend that he's a jerk And the other one, stop being such a pervert!  
  
"Haha InuYasha. And I NEVER would of guessed that you are the ALL MIGHTY combat warrior." Kagome said sarcastically. "Honestly InuYasha, even though we just got to know you a little earlier, I don't know whether to thank you or to slap you." *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, well, well, what do we have here! Another chapter come to an end! I guess my audience likes this being like a song/rhyme-a-thon so it's gonna stick. Sorry I couldn't get the story up earlier, but I was at this yu-gi- oh tour thingy at a mall. It was fun! But anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review me! Arigato, ja ne! 


	3. How First Period Went

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been a little busy, but now I have plenty of time! I just wanted to inform that now, before each chapter there is going to be a little disclaimer mini play, like the ones that were before the story in the other chapters. It's time for a disclaimer mini play now!!!  
  
InuYasha: ZZZZZZZZ  
  
Paige: Ano, InuYasha? InuYaaaashaaaaaaa! OI!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Kagome: Don't even try it Paige. When InuYasha really sleeps he REALLY sleeps.  
  
Paige: Demo! I sent you back to Adult Swim! You need to go! I can't believe you talked me into letting you stay! I don't own you! You belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other companies that helped produce you!  
  
InuYasha reaches out his hand in his sleep, grabs my arm, and pulls me into a hug. (Yes! Thank you! My dreams come true in a fan fiction! If you are reading this and you are a girl like me and you love InuYasha just pretend that it is you in his arms and imagine your name here instead of mine! Just so that you enjoy and have a nice dream)  
  
InuYasha: Don't zzzzz worry about zzzzzz it Paige. Zzzzzz I'll protect you from those people who zzzzzzzzz would try to sue you zzzzzzz for keeping us zzzzzzzz.  
  
Kagome: Hmph! And he said that he'd protect me.  
  
Paige: Arigato InuYasha. Demo, I have to go. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay like this a little longer. (heh heh heh)  
  
Just for the record, if you get confused about where the song or rhyme things are, don't fret! I'll put this* around it so that you know! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 3 Someone joins the class! How the school day went  
  
"Ok class! The first lesson is how to predict you're opponent's moves." Said Mr. Himura.  
  
Suddenly, the door cracked open, and in walked a shadowy figure. When he stepped into the light he could finally be seen. He had long black tied back in a ponytail, and his eye color was red. That's right you most likely guessed it! It's Naraku! (song time)  
  
*Bad, bad, bad boy! He's gonna get you Bad, bad, bad boy! You won't know what to do Bad, bad, bad boy He can cause triple trouble in Sunday School! Bad, bad, bad boy He's gotta school ta rule*  
  
"Nice of you to join the class today Mr. Notanka" said Mr. Himura in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Naraku let out a "Hmph" and went to an empty desk.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He's just another one of those rich kids that think that they're above all." Replied InuYasha.  
  
"Oooooooooh." Sango said in interest.  
  
"What are you gawking at him for?!" asked InuYasha. "He's not even you type Sango!"  
  
"How do you know what my type is, If we just met?!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to be a friend!!!!"  
  
"Will you two stop bickering! I'm trying to hear the lesson!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Eventually InuYasha and Sango stopped arguing, heard the lesson and eventually got their weapons.  
  
"Well that leaves InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango! Choose your weapons well, that you must!" Kenshin Said happily. (I'm tired of saying Mr. Himura all the time, so you know who I'm talking about if I say Kenshin)  
  
InuYasha walked up and grabbed a sword without paying much attention. Then Kagome walked up and pick out an archery set because she had been so interested in archery ever since she was a little girl. Sango walked up and got an extra large boomerang because she says that it is easier to work with than a smaller one. InuYasha took his sword out of its sheave only to see.......... that it was a low down, hand-me-down, piece of junk.  
  
"What kind of mess is this!!?? This probably couldn't even cut through a cloud!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"Kukukuku. I see that you've got a sorry sword! It would probably be a good toothpick!" teased Naraku.  
  
"Well at least I'll have nice, clean teeth, unlike yours. Ha, your teeth are so yellow and buttery, you can butter some toast! Hahahahahaha!" InuYasha laughed.  
  
Naraku glared at him, and InuYasha was still making fun of him. Kagome and Sango were laughing at InuYasha's remarks the whole time.  
  
"I wonder where the yellow went, when I brush my teeth with Pepsident! (you know, from that old pepsident toothpaste commercial) Apparently it went strait onto your teeth! Ahhahahahaha!! Now, now, I think I'm sounding a little racist. It's ok to like colored toothed people! Hahahahaha" Taunted InuYasha.  
  
Naraku left a long time ago but InuYasha kept going because he was getting full of himself. Kagome and Sango were rolling on the floor laughing. Kenshin tried to hold it in, but in the end even he had to laugh. By now first period over, and Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha went their separate ways........for now. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, like I said before, I'm sorry it took me so long. I tried to make some Naraku humor! Didja like it. (sorry to anyone who happens to like Naraku.....not like I know anyone who does, because I personally hate him) If ya liked it then great. I gave you a laugh so you can give me a review if you be so kind. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!!!! Arigato! Ja ne!!!!!!! 


	4. The Rest of the Day Blues

Hi you guys! I'm sorry. I think I've been neglecting you. But now here's another mini play, followed by the 4th chapter!  
  
Paige: Great, now that InuYasha and the gang are gone back to Adult Swim, I can rest in peace. But I do kinda miss them, especially InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: Why are you missing me? I'm right here!  
  
Paige: Will you go back to Adult Swim already! I. DON'T. OWN YOU!  
  
InuYasha: But I like it HERE!  
  
Paige: I'll tell you what. You and your buddies can hang out here until I finish my fan fic. THEN go back to Adult Swim so that I can see new episodes of you!  
  
InuYasha: HAI HAI!  
  
Paige: Goooood. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. The rest of the day blues (Miroku's in for it!)  
  
Second period was pretty uneventful. Kagome was in Skills for Surviving with Mr. Minamotou, Sango was in Mystical Pet Raising with Ms. Ukina and unfortunately so was Naraku, InuYasha was Hunting Skills (intermediate level) with Mr. Yoko, and Miroku was in Girlology (the study of girls. Only extra, super perverts take this class. Hey, I had to think of something to Miroku in second period) with Mr. Kusanagi. They were all separated for 45 minutes! How boring is that? After second period was over, it was the moment that all of you have been waiting for.......... Third period of course! The bell rang to go to 3rd period. When InuYasha and Miroku found each other, they walked together to go to their next class which turned out to be Herbal Potions class.  
  
"Well Miroku, this is last place that I think that the rich kid would be good thing I took this class." Said InuYasha.  
  
"What rich kid?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Mr. In-Need-of-Dental-Care. Naraku Notanka." InuYasha replied.  
  
"Oh, him." Miroku said not caring because he was looking at something, or SOMEONE.  
  
"Are you even paying attention to me?!" InuYasha asked. "Miroku! Hey where'd ya go?!"  
  
"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?" Miroku said while he was drooling.  
  
"Uh, it's Mai Valentine." She responded.  
  
"My, oh Mai, I think that you dropped something behind you."  
  
"I did? Oh, thanks!"  
  
Mai turned around to pick up the pen she dropped, when all of the sudden............ the *dwink dwink* noise came up and.......... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!! (A crowd started gathering)  
  
SLAP! POW! BOOM! BANG!  
  
Next you could see a clearly beat up Miroku on the ground unconscious. But who beat him up? I lead you to believe that it was Mai, but all she did was the slap part. The one who beat Miroku up was none other than......................... Joey Wheeler (I had to put him in here one way or another)!!!!!!!!  
  
"You keep your hands of her ya creep!" Joey yelled.  
  
"What's going on here? Ha! Miroku, you touched the wrong person this time huh!? Oh, Hey Joey, this one yours?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Hey there InuYasha! Yeah, this is Mai." Joey replied. (The crowd died down now)  
  
"You finally got her huh?" InuYasha asked like he was cool or something. (Don't get me wrong! InuYasha the most happenin' hanyou around! I know that sounded corny, but you get the point! INUYASHA IS SUGOI!!)  
  
"Yeah! What about you? Ya sly dog you! You have to have someone by now." Joey said.  
  
"I really don't yet." InuYasha said kinda embarrassed.  
  
"Well that's OK Inu- man! I really think you have a good shot. Well I got to go, I have dueling class next." Joey said a he waved goodbye.  
  
"Thanks Joey-man! Ja na!" InuYasha yelled as he picked up Miroku and dragged him to class. (You may be thinking "why didn't he drag him to the nurse?" Well think about it. If they are going to Herbal Potions class then the teacher is most likely going to have something for Miroku to take. Right?)  
  
InuYasha walked into the class only to see Kagome and Sango sitting next to each other.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you guys were taking this class too!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"Hey! We didn't know you were............ OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MIROKU!!!???" Kagome screamed  
  
"Joey Wheeler beat him up for touchin' his girl." InuYasha said laughing.  
  
"We have to show Ms. Keade!" Sango cried.  
  
A couple of minutes later Ms. Keade walked into the classroom, and InuYasha immediately showed him to Ms. Keade. Ms. Keade quickly brewed up a remedy for black eyes and bruises. The potion really stung too. It stung so much that Miroku became conscious again, and cried out in agony. The agony from the remedy went away at the end of the period only to be replaced by the agony from being beat up (Which believe me didn't at all feel like the agony from the remedy, it was worse). The hurt continued all day. Naraku made it worse by making fun of him all day just because he was one of InuYasha's friends. Tomorrow would be the day that InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango would get Naraku for bothering them all day. In fact they would make this an all year 'round thing! (Here's your chance! The moment that you all wanted to do ever since you've heard of Naraku! If you review me and give me ideas on how to get Naraku, then I will gladly take it into consideration and use it! Send a joke, a prank, a name to call him, ANYTHING! Just review this chapter and give me some ideas! I'll use them all most likely!) *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well how'd ya like it? Do ya like the idea of me putting your ideas and opinions on Naraku on the chapters to come? If ya did, then gooooooood. Just send in those ideas! Arigato! Ja ne! 


	5. AN! Announcing the Ideas I'm Using!

Author's Note: I am announcing the people's ideas that I am using! If you read this before then you know that I told someone off! Hehehe! I'm evil! But now I feel better because I know that I can't please everybody! Sorry FF-KH-AnimeFREAK if wanted to read this again but I feel better now!  
  
Hi everyone!! Sorry it took so long to get something up, but my document manager thing was acting up, and wouldn't let me upload. I would like to thank all who gave me positive reviews! I will now honor all of you and announce whose ideas I'm gonna use to get Naraku!!!!  
  
ANNOUNCMENT TIME!!!  
  
cool kagome (Using your idea! Don't worry, no Kikyo!) Thanks!  
  
Kohaku (Using your idea!) Thanks!  
  
Redhead Samurai Thanks!  
  
Silver River (Using your idea!) Thanks!  
  
lillypotter_13 (Using your idea!) Thanks!  
  
hot_anime_babe (Using your idea!) Thanks!  
  
Angel Demon Thanks!  
  
sabril Thanks!  
  
Devilishgrl17 Thanks!  
  
Sakura (Using your idea!) Thanks!  
  
MikoGoddess Thanks!  
  
laura (Using your idea!) Thanks!  
  
InuKagStar Thanks!  
  
hyperchica11 Thanks!  
  
Kelz403 Thanks!  
  
animegirl Thanks!  
  
Sailor Universe Thanks!  
  
Sparrow Thanks!  
  
jadey Thanks!  
  
Elba (FF-KH-AnimeFREAK) Thanks!  
  
dangerous-beans Thanks!  
  
Ikue Kimura Thanks!  
  
Sierra Thanks!  
  
Kagome15 Thanks!  
  
Rinchan516 Thanks!  
  
Divine-Heart Thanks!  
  
nikki Thanks!  
  
hypa chic (your izzle name is hypizzle chicizzle!) Thanks!  
  
ARIGATO! JA NE! 


	6. Revenge is Sweet, But Love and Fun Taste...

Well, we're at the home stretch! Which means that we're skipping the rest of the week and starting on the weekend because all they did was get there parents to sign papers, pay class charges, and they had to copy rules and junk (you get it now! "home" as in staying home! I know it was stupid don't rub it in. You know just how boring the first week of school is. And stuff happens fast at Japanime High. My thanks go out to all who support, and encouraged me! Sorry it took so long to update! First of all, the document manager was shot down, and yes I mean shot. And second of all, I had no inspiration once so ever! I still don't now, but I won't let my problems make you wait any longer. In this chapter, the spotlight goes to....... Silver River! Thanks for the idea. Jing jong jang! You're idea is the first I'm usin' for this thang! I know that was stupid too. Be prepared for a stupid chapter because I am uninspired. Or if you are into stupid, then get ready for a long chapter! Maybe it is or maybe it isn't stupid! You decide!  
  
Paige: I don't own InuYasha, the beat, or words to a song I may use (except a couple altered words). Any other song is one that I made up, needless to say.  
  
Shippo: I thought you said there was gonna be a mini play before each chapter!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
Paige: Well guess what.  
  
Everyone else: Nani!  
  
Paige: You can count this as a mini play because you all are talking to me before the chapter!  
  
Everyone else: Oh.  
  
Paige: Figures. But you probably wouldn't know that this was a mini play if you lived in the Feudal Era where you aren't really mentally educated.  
  
Kagome: But I live in the present!  
  
Paige: Well then, you just don't have any common sense.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 5 Revenge is Sweet but Love and Fun Tastes Better!  
  
Before school came to an end on Friday, the Inu gang gave each other their phone numbers. By now they were good friends! You know, the kind that can talk about anything together, who can pop each other upside the head when they say or do something stupid, and could possibly love one another..... as in.more than friendship..........one day....... (altered song time! Recognize this one!? Think Pokemon!)  
  
* Good friends are those who stay together. In the sun or in the heavy weather, yeah! Time after time and there's no doubt! Just stand up and shout ! Till the end I will be with you! We will run to make our dreams come true! All the things that we will go through! We will always be good best friends!*  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Moshi Moshi." Kagome answered.  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's me!" said the voice.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha, hi! How are ya?"  
  
"Why the hell do you wanna know how I am?!" he said rudely.  
  
"InuYasha, you're so rude sometimes. You act like you're new to the whole friend thing."  
  
"Well, I, um, kinda sorta, maybe even, am." He answered shyly.  
  
"What! But what about the people you said surrounded you all the time? And Miroku?"  
  
"They were just people tryin' to get in with the "in" crowd. Hopeless people if you ask me. And Miroku and I have been friends just because we have known each other since we were little. We just don't keep in contact that much."  
  
"Oooo. Ok. So what didja want in the first place?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the reason I called you! I just got done talkin' to Miroku just to check and see if he was really alright, and told me a couple of ways to get back at Buttered-toast-tooth (Ed, Edd, and Eddy haha! Buttered toast! Gravy! I like Ed the most because he's stupid!).  
  
"You need to really use your comedian act to get a spot in the comedy club! Hahahahahahahahaha! Butter-toast-tooth! Hahaha! What a joke!"  
  
"O...k, anyways, you know how Naraku is on football team right?" (told ya stuff happens fast in Japanime High)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Miroku said that we could find a way to get pink hair dye in his shower! (Sports players in Japanime High, have their very own shower! I wish that was real instead of me just making it up!) And then when he comes out of the shower he has to walk around naked because we would have taken his clothes and towel by then! It's gonna be classic!"  
  
"That's a good one! Oh man, he's gonna be so furious! Hahahaha! But can't we cut him some slack and give a little towel to cover his stuff?"  
  
"Well, that would be for the benefit of all girls at the school. Ok, we'll give him a leaf!"  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, fine then. We'll give a little towel. Damn. And I thought that we were gonna see the universe!"  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Just kidding!" 'Man, she scary when she's mad'  
  
"You better be! And can you BOYS do this prank. Sango and I can't go inside the boys' showers! And besides, you're on the football team too!"  
  
"Works for me! You can both witness the fruits of our labor. And to make up for my "misbehavior", I would like for you to meet me by Sunrise Stadium. Miroku and Sango will be there too."  
  
"O...k, sure, what time?"  
  
"8 o' clock."  
  
"Yeah, Ok! But what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't even know what I'm gonna do!"  
  
"Well why don't we go to the mall?"  
  
"Sure! You want me to pick you up?"  
  
"You don't even have a car InuYasha, let alone a drivers license."  
  
"Nope! But my brother does! I'll make him drive us somehow!"  
  
"Well, I'm ready now, so whenever you get here is fine with me. Good thing it's Saturday. Oh, and I live at the Higurashi Shrine (I think it has a different name but oh well)."  
  
"Ok, I know where that is. Well see ya when I see ya!"  
  
"Ok! See ya!" 'click'  
  
"Good thing, that Sota isn't here or else he would........"  
  
"MOM!!! Kagome has a boyfriend!"  
  
"SOTA! You twerp!! I thought you were at your friends' house!"  
  
"I was, but I had to come home because they had to go somewhere!"  
  
"Get out of my room!" SLAM!  
  
About five minutes later Kagome's mom walked in her room with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe that my daughter has a boyfriend! I'm so happy! When can I meet him? Oh yeah I remember. When he comes to get you to go to the mall!"  
  
"MOM! I do not have a boyfriend! And were you ease dropping on my phone call, or did Sota tell you?! InuYasha is only a friend!"  
  
"Oh I just can't wait to have grandchildren!"  
  
*sweat drop "Are listening to me!"  
  
BEEP BEEP!!  
  
"Wow that was fast."  
  
"Kagome! Hurry it up will ya!!"  
  
Kagome opened her window and yelled back....  
  
"Be there in a minute!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome! He's so handsome! And he has doggy ears! I can't wait for some grandchildren! Maybe they'll have little dog ears too!"  
  
*sweat drop "MOM! I told you that he's only a friend! Anyways, I going now so see ya later."  
  
"Oh yeah, Kagome, here's some money. Why don't you buy your "friend" something nice." She handed Kagome $200. (The closest to $200 I've ever seen was Two POINT zero zero)  
  
"MOM! Fine, I give up. I'm leaving now."  
  
When Kagome got outside she noticed that InuYasha was yelling at someone about a girl. She walked over to the car.  
  
"I take it that this is your brother?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Sesshomaru. Come on get in."  
  
"Ok. Let's go"  
  
"Yeah let's go you two love birds."  
  
(Both) WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Sesshomaru drove them to the mall and told them that he would pick them up at 6:30. The current time was 3:00, so they had plenty of time.(just in case you're wondering, InuYasha doesn't have to wear a hat to cover his ears because this is Anime world. First they stopped to get something to eat. Kagome got some Taco Bell (sorry I'm outta ideas) and InuYasha got some noodles and chicken from some Cajun place (so tired can't think, but must go on). Afterwards, InuYasha just followed Kagome around happily until she told him to sit on a bench outside of Foleys. He obeyed after a great struggle. He gave up because Kagome looked scary when she got mad. He looked around and saw other guys looking miserable on benches around. They looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.  
  
"Hey what's with all the sympathetic looks!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
One answered and asked: "Let me guess. You go to Japanime High, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so"  
  
"Let me guess. You met that girl on the first day of school and you became good friends so you suggested taking her somewhere she likes. Then she asks you what is she supposed to do in the time being before whatever you're taking her to starts, or you are ready. Then she suggests that you come here."  
  
"Wow, you're good! How'd you know?"  
  
"Experience. Believe me, you'll be coming here so much, that you'll even know where all the little cart shops are. Just tell her where you're taking her about an hour before you leave for it. It'll help. Trust me."  
  
"... Ok, Arigato"  
  
"No problem. By the way, my Name is Kirin"  
  
"I'm InuYasha."  
  
"I hope that InuYasha likes this." Kagome said quietly while walking out of Foleys "I'll give it to him later."  
  
When she got out of the store she saw that InuYasha was laughing along with all the other guys there. They were all talking about there girlfriends except for InuYasha. Kagome called for InuYasha and said Sayonara to all of the guys. It was about 4:30 by then. For about another hour they wandered around in other stores admiring things they couldn't have. The time had come for InuYasha to tell Kagome where he was taking her.  
  
"Ano, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know how I told you that I was taking you somewhere today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what if I told you...."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"That you are on your way to see......."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Kitsune Fire!"  
  
"InuYasha, stop kidding around! You know that it's impossible to get in that concert!"  
  
"Oh, is it?" He said as he pulled out the tickets.  
  
Gasp " Aaaah!!! InuYasha, I LOVE YOU!!!!!" she screamed hugging him to death.(she had the whole mall looking at them)  
  
"Guh?.....I...um.uh...."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
What is InuYasha gonna say? What's Kitsune Fire? And what is the mysterious gift that Kagome got? All those questions and more will be answered on the chapter of WRAHS! Next chapter title is Concert Love! Don't forget to review! Arigato! Ja ne! 


	7. Concert Love! part 1

Hey everyone! Get ready for fluff-like-woah!! Yes, there's even some Miroku and Sango fluff stuff! So get set for a mini play and then let's get jammin' with this chapter: Concert Love!! (Part 1)  
  
Shippo: All right! I can't wait ta...!  
  
Kagome covering Shippo's mouth: Shh! Quiet! Don't ruin it for everyone else!  
  
InuYasha: I just can't believe that you are sitting there hugging me and telling me that you love me! I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna say!  
  
Paige: Well the authoress who has to do everything knows! But you just have to wait. The authoress who doesn't own you has to write it! And everyone, please keep your hands and feet inside the boat and eyes on the screen, because we are headed down the Rio Fluff! Why, do you ask? Well the reasons are simple: 1) you wait for so long 2) you have to read to find out!! That means you FF-KH-AnimeFREAK!! Mwhahahahaha! I'm so evil!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Recap:  
  
"Well what if I told that........."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"You are you're on your way to see........."  
  
"Nani!?  
  
"Kitsune Fire!"  
  
"InuYasha, stop kidding around! You know that it's impossible to get in that concert!"  
  
"Oh, is it?" He said as he pulled out the tickets.  
  
Gasp " Aaaah!!! InuYasha, I LOVE YOU!!!!!" she screamed hugging him to death.(she had the whole mall looking at them)  
  
"Guh?.....I...um.uh...."  
  
Ch. 6 Concert Love!!  
  
"Kagome........" InuYasha said in a loving voice "Everyone is looking!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen nasai!" she quickly let go of him and the stares died away.  
  
"Besides you told me how much you like them."  
  
*F~~~L~~~A~~~S~~~H~~~B~~~A~~~C~~~K*  
  
"Oooh, listen! It's Kitsune Fire!!" Kagome screamed as she listened to the radio.  
  
"Yeah! They're my favorite group!" Sango screamed.  
  
"What's the big deal?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"They are the most popular music group in all of Japan! What are you? Late?"  
  
"NO! Of course not! I just don't think that it's that much of a deal."  
  
"Well you may not think much of them, but I do!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"I do like them, but........ oh nevermind."  
  
"Personally, I like that girl Koto." Miroku said with that perverted smile on his face.  
  
*E~~~N~~~D*  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup. About three thousand times that day!" he said laughing.  
  
"But one thing puzzles me InuYasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you even get a hold of those tickets? I mean they're front row seats for crying out loud!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
*F~~~L~~~A~~~S~~~H~~~B~~~A~~~C~~~K*  
  
"Hey you guys, I need to ask you a favor." InuYasha asked  
  
"What do ya need Inu?" a boy asked  
  
"I need 4 tickets to the concert."  
  
"Don't you mean 2? Miroku already got 2 tickets out of me." One girl said.  
  
"That Miroku. Always ahead of me." InuYasha said laughing  
  
"Well, here you are, 2 concert tickets. One for you and one for your girlfriend" the boy said seriously and happy at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?!" InuYasha said blushing.  
  
"There no need to deny the truth or else we'll take back the offer you can't refuse!" Everyone sang stupidly.  
  
*E~~~N~~~D*  
  
"I got them on the Internet! Isn't technology great?! (Yeah I love technology!)" InuYasha confidently even though he was lying.  
  
"Really? Oh well, what matters is that you got the tickets!"  
  
"That's not all I got." InuYasha said like he was hiding something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Oh whatever. The important thing is that you got the tickets! Oh, I'm so excited!!!! Lets go wait outside for Sesshomaru!"  
  
"But we still have 45 minutes!"  
  
"Well, we could go and get some stuff for the concert."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want Kagome." InuYasha said in a low calm voice.  
  
Kagome turned around quickly because she was a little too excited and tripped. Instead of falling on the cold hard floor, she ended up doing something that she would or maybe wouldn't regret .................................  
  
....................................  
  
....................................  
  
........(r u mad yet!? Ha ha!)....................... She landed on something warm but strong with a gentle touch to it. And something else too. When Kagome opened her eyes she realized what or should I say who it was she was going to faint. ( Do you know who it is? It isn't who you think. It's Naraku! Nah just trying to get ya mad at me!) InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes as he found himself doing something that he would or wouldn't regret (I'm making this sound like it's a lemon when it's not!). They were lying on the floor in a weird position (Kagome on top of InuYasha. Kagome had her arms around InuYasha's neck and InuYasha had his arms around Kagome's waist.), kissing each other! The force of Kagome's fall made InuYasha fall with her! Amazingly, it seemed that InuYasha's lips had a mind of their own and he kissed back a little. The whole mall was looking at them now. About 30 seconds later, when they got themselves together, they jumped up and turned about 20 shades of red. That had to be strangest accident in all of history to them! (Hi! If you are reading this but already have read this before then you will notice that this next song was not here! Also I made this song up by myself! Arigato!)  
  
* I was introduced to you. In the front hallway of the school. We went through some pretty strange things. You walked around like the king, and you thought that I could figure you out. So you gave me a shout, and you told me all. I couldn't help but have a good time with you at the mall. I was trippin' for you and you answered my call. And that is when you told me all.* (please review and tell me how you liked my made up song. If so then I will make this a full song that Kitsune Fire will sing.)  
  
They didn't talk to each other the whole way to the concert. Sesshomaru tried to break the silence and asked what happened because he smelt one another on each other (was that confusing?). Silence. So he gave up. He knew that nothing like "that" happened because he couldn't smell pleasure, just humiliation. When Sesshomaru dropped them off InuYasha and Kagome thought they were in the twilight. They saw Sango HUGGING MIROKU! Miroku was taking advantage of the situation by touching Sango's butt and Sango DIDN'T MIND!!!!! (Shock yo' drawls! Just felt like saying that!) Kagome ran over to say hi and to see what's going on. InuYasha walked over thinking about the mall incident and what his father.  
  
*F~~~L~~~A~~~S~~~H~~~B~~~A~~~C~~~K*  
  
"Son, there's I need to tell you before you go to high school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well son, you're growing up and I know that you developed a liking for in middle."  
  
"Have not!" (he's in the 8th grade in this flashback)  
  
"Will you shut up, and listen to me for once! This is a very important part of your Life!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Now InuYasha, when you meet that very special girl in your life, even if they start out as just as just friends, which is usually how it begins, I mean there is no other way that I know of, you WILL share your first kiss with each other. It may be just an accident but strange events will happen. First you'll start to want to be around her more, and you'll think of her all the time, and you'll start to A LOT nicer to her."  
  
"Wha, what!!!?? KISS!!!?"  
  
".... Anyways, there's no guarantee that you'll be able to control yourself, or when it will start happening to you after the kiss, because you are a Hanyou.  
  
"MY LIFE IS SCARY!!!!" InuYasha screamed and ran around.  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm going to have to wait a while for grandchildren."  
  
*E~~~N~~~D*  
  
"INUYASHA! HURRY UP WILL YA!" Sango shouted excitedly.  
  
"Huh, oh COMING!"  
  
Sango was jumping up and down with the tickets and dropped them. When she reached down to get them another hand touched hers. When she looked up she saw Miroku and blushed a little.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sango, I'll get them for you." Miroku said pulling his hand away and getting the tickets.  
  
InuYasha was there now and he smiled at this along with Kagome.  
  
"That's "Concert Love" for ya" InuYasha said.  
  
"And so is this.."  
  
(please read the authors note below! The first part is kinda important!) *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
What do you think she's gonna do? SPECIAL!: WHO EVER GUESSES RIGHT WILL GET TO BE IN MY STORY WITH THE ANIME GIRL OR BOY OF YOUR DREAMS (Other than InuYasha Miroku Sango or Kagome of course!!!) JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME OR MAKE UP AN ANIME NAME FOR YOURSELF AND GUESS WHAT KAGOME'S GONNA DO! (Don't worry if you don't get it this time because I'll do this kinda thing more if you all want me to!) Arigato for being patient because of my writers block! And don't miss Concert Love! Part 2 coming soon! Oh yeah and thank you black-rose33! You are the only one who told me that there was something wrong with the time thing! I was wondering if anyone would tell me that it was impossible to actually get into the friend thing in only 1 week! Actually this is the 4th week of school! I just said that it was the first week to see if anyone would notice! If you ever read this chapter again then there is an announcement for you in the next chapter! Don't worry it's a good thing! Arigato! Ja ne! 


	8. Concert Love! Part 2

HI LOYAL FANS!!!!! Sorry it took me so long but I ran into some problems along the way, I just came back from vacation, and now I'm at my cousins' house for 2 weeks! Sorry I forgot to tell you guys on the last chapter. I am proud to say that many of you got the question right. But I am sorry to inform you that I can only use a few because most of you who got it didn't leave the name of who you want to go to the concert with but if you leave the name in your review this time I can squeeze you into another chapter I'm thinking of, OK!!! But CONGRADULATIONS to FF-KH-AnimeFREAK, Brittany (told ya I wasn't kidding when I said you were gonna be in here!), Breana, Jordan, Faye Richards, and shadeofwhite these are the only ones who left who they wanted to go with and got the question right or partly right. Oh yeah and don't worry I haven't forgotten about the Naraku pranks and jokes. Well this time we gonna be jammin' for shizzle!! Sorry for anybody who really liked those mini plays that were always here before the chapter but I just gotta say the following people who got the question right but didn't tell who they wanted to go with. Take it away Inu-kun!!  
  
InuYasha: Inu-kun!? What in the world are you talking about!!? It's just InuYasha to you pal!!  
  
Paige: Will you stop ranting and announce already!  
  
InuYasha: Feh! Fine then! The following people need to leave who you want to be with!  
  
Sauratos  
  
Rasheen  
  
Miko of the Dark  
  
Ryoko Maxwell  
  
Please tell me who you want to go with so the next time I do an audience participation chapter, you'll be in it with whoever! And I was just kidding about the mini plays not being here. Oh yeah! And I don't own InuYasha! Only the songs used in this chapter! If I see anything remotely close to my songs then someone's gonna pay!  
  
Recap:  
  
InuYasha was there now and he smiled at this along with Kagome.  
  
"That's "Concert Love" for ya" InuYasha said.  
  
"And so is this.."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 7 Concert love! Part 2  
  
Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a small plastic bag.  
  
"Here, I wanted to wait to give this to you but I think it's the right time now." she said while handing it to the already confused hanyou.  
  
"Ano, Arigato?"  
  
InuYasha opened the bag and found a beaded necklace that was black and had a few tooth like things on it.  
  
"Wow Kagome! I always wanted one of these! I just never knew where to get them. Everywhere that I went they didn't have it. It even matches my outfit! (just in case any one was wondering, InuYasha is wearing a red Fubu shirt with baggy black pants and red and black sneakers. Kagome is wearing blue Capri's with jewels at the bottom and a red flowered shirt with long cuffed sleeves) There's nothing else in the world that could surprise me now!" He exclaimed as he put the necklace on.  
  
"How about this..." Kagome said playfully.  
  
With one swift movement, Kagome kissed InuYasha on the lips. It lasted about 30 seconds (good thing Miroku and Sango weren't paying attention). Kagome pulled away quickly, grabbed InuYasha's hand, and pulled him towards the entrance. Kagome called Miroku and Sango and they walked over together (a little too close together if you ask Kagome). InuYasha got out of his dazed state and closed his hand around Kagome's (Think about what his father told him.). On the way they saw Kagome's next-door neighbors with a whole bunch of people with them. Brittany was with their teacher, Kenshin! Kagome didn't say anything because she was trying to get to their seats. Luna was Tasuki. At first they were kissing (how'd ya like that Elba? Just small token of my appreciation!) But then she threatened to throw him in the water for some reason that is unknown at the moment. And to their surprise Sesshomaru didn't go home after all! He had to go pick up his date, which was Faye Bloom! And they saw their friend Shiro with Merryl! And Sesana was with her boyfriend Hiei! The concert just started when they got over to their seats. They all sat together in the front row.  
  
"Hey all you peoples of the world! Are. You. Ready!!!?" The announcer exclaimed.  
  
YEAH!!  
  
"Well get ready for jammin' with some love! The one! The only! Kitsune Fire!!!! Staring Kurama! Shippo! Koto! And Megumi!!!" they all came out as their names were called. ( I just put Megumi in there because Saitoh calls her a fox, and think of Shippo as an older version if you can)  
  
YEAH!!!!!  
  
"InuYasha! How can I ever repay you!!!?" Kagome screamed while hugging him.  
  
"Ano, your welcome?"  
  
"And so, without any further ado, I present to you, Kitsune Fire!!!"  
  
YEAH!!!  
  
"Ok you guys we're gonna need your help to sing this. So when one of us points our microphone at ya'll, say the next word! Ok here we go!!!" Kurama yelled. (when the word is in all caps. Then that is when the audience is singing it)  
  
Koto:  
Cherry blossoms FLY, in the blue midst of the SKY  
When I think of YOU, I just sit here wondering WHY  
  
Megumi:  
I stared at you in the ocean that's so BLUE  
And you looked at me with that fire in your EYES  
  
All:  
  
And in the cherry blossom SKY, the birds started to FLY  
And we knew that just some WAY, everything would be oKAY  
But on that dreary DAY, my heart faded aWAY  
All the wishes made that NIGHT, just seemed so very RIGHT  
But then you walked aWAY, which made me feel beTRAYED  
I would ask you if I may....what happened on that day?  
  
Kurama:  
  
A magic day aRRIVES, you were right before my EYES  
And when you told me WHY, all I could do was CRY  
I gave my heart to you but you just gave me LIES  
You tried to make me STAY, but I just ran aWAY  
  
Shippo:  
  
And cherry blossoms FLY, in the blue midst of the SKY  
I now know what to do so I'm forgiving YOU  
And now that you are here I'm not shedding any tears  
And when that mystical day arrives I'll stand right by your side.  
  
All including the audience:  
  
IN THE CHERRY BLOSSOM SKY (Music ends)  
  
"Wow! We have a great audience out there tonight! It's a full house!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you guys! There's no way that we can be lonely now!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"I know what ya mean. Hey you guys and gals in the audience! Have you ever been in your house on one of those "rainy days" and wished you could just get away?" Kurama asked.  
  
YEAH! (Music starts playing)  
  
"Well me and the guys are gonna tell about a place that you can go to when you're down. It's kinda like this.." Kurama said as he began to sing.  
  
I wake up, look out my little window.  
Nothing to do, but think about the past.  
It seems to be nothing but a horror show.  
With a very tragic cast.  
  
Megumi:  
  
I wake up, to a very blinding light.  
That seems to be telling my destiny.  
I can't help but to put up a fight.  
Even though it is good what the light is telling me.  
  
Shippo:  
  
I wake up, only to find me by myself.  
All alone on a very rainy day  
All my memories on an empty shelf  
My confidence gone away.  
  
Koto: (tropical music starts playing)  
  
Haha!  
There's a place deep your heart!  
Where everybody goes!  
By the Caribbean, off the shores of Hawaii!  
The place is called CAMPELO!  
  
All:  
  
Everyone! Come on! Lets Go!  
Follow our hearts to CAMPELO!  
Is it way up high or is it way down low?  
We gotta go to find Campelo!  
  
Shippo:  
  
Ha ha ha!  
Campelo, Campelo! Candy rain in CAMPELO!  
Where pain disappears and all your troubles go!  
IN THE TROPICAL PARADISE, CAMPELO!  
  
All:  
  
Campelo, Campelo, on our way to Campelo!  
To find the true meaning that's in your heart.  
On the tropical island Campelo.  
Let's all jam to the Campelo beat .  
First clap your hands then stomp your feet!  
Do you know the reason of Campelo's fame?  
It means Love and Friendship That's Beyond a Name  
That's how Campelo got its fame.  
By finding meaning then giving it a name.  
The water's always great and the food is free!  
So please come to Campelo with me! (Music ends)  
  
"Wow that must one your favorite songs people! I saw just about every singing even when we didn't point our mike!" Koto shouted while laughing. (Yes even InuYasha, Hiei, and Sesshomaru were singing! Screwy ain't it? I don't own that line)  
  
Everyone was having a good time. They were singing, dancing a little, waving their hands in the air, you know, the normal things to do at a concert. About 1 hour and 3 songs later a little surprise was in order..  
  
"Wow you guys and gals! We're having a great time out here today!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"And as a special treat, we would like to invite 2 people up to the stage sing one song!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Everyone started to raise and wave their hands around. It was Shippo who was gonna choose who got to go up there and sing.  
  
"Come on Kagome, raise your hand." InuYasha said as he took her hand and raised it in the air.  
  
"InuYasha! I can't sing!" Kagome yelled. "Stop it!"  
  
"Now why would I do that if I didn't want to go up there and sing with you?" InuYasha asked playfully still waving Kagome's hand in the air.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit and started to yell at Shippo to pick them. InuYasha started to yell even louder than before. Miroku and Sango we're jumping around to get on the stage. The whole place was going crazy! Screaming, shouting, jumping, everything in a nutshell was going on. Shippo finally made his decision. The 2 that Shippo picked were ............................................  
  
FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF "WRAHS" JA NE!!!!  
  
NAH JUST JOKIN WITH YA! Shippo picked INUYASHA AND SANGO!!!! NAH, just kidding again. He really picked INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!!!!!!!  
  
"You two right there in the front row! Yeah you with the golden eyes and you with the brown eyes! Come on up!!!" Shippo hollered.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha went over to the steps of the stage and climbed up smiling the whole way. They went over to Koto who handed them their microphones and asked their names.  
  
"Okay, so InuYasha and Kagome right? What song of ours are you gonna sing?" Koto asked.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha whispered in each other's ears and finally made a decision.  
  
"We're gonna sing Playing It Off Is Okay!" InuYasha said.  
  
"That's right Koto." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Well, you folks heard it! Playing It Off Is Okay is going to be sung by Kagome and InuYasha! Take it away you guys!" Koto shouted. (music starts and InuYasha starts to sing)  
  
InuYasha:  
  
In the corner at night,  
I tried with all my might,  
To understand how this relationship works.  
Your thoughts my dreams.  
They were always meant to be seen.  
Please listen I have something to say.  
We all know what's goin' on ,  
But playing it off is okay!  
  
Kagome:  
  
Yesterday, you came to me,  
But you weren't who I thought you'd be.  
You turned around, you looked at me,  
And said you fell in love with me.  
I now believe, and I now see.  
But was it real or fantasy?  
The others think it's plain to see.  
But don't worry about what they say.  
Because I found out that playing it off is okay!  
  
Both:  
  
Your thoughts, my dreams.  
They were always meant to be.  
The sun is shining so brightly  
But is that even good for me?  
  
Kagome:  
  
I lived my life in contentment!  
  
InuYasha:  
  
I lived my life alone!  
  
Kagome:  
  
There's noting for me to repent!  
  
InuYasha:  
  
All I did was stay at home!  
  
Both:  
  
But now that I've found love  
There's only one person I'm thinking of  
But who, I cannot say  
Only our love can lead the way  
But until further notice  
We're gonna stay this way  
Because our love guide says that  
Playing It Off Is Okay!  
  
(music ends)  
  
"Wow!!!! You 2 did absolutely fantastic!!!" Megumi said.  
  
"Yeah, listen to the crowd go!!" Kurama said as he looked at the crowd in excitement.  
  
"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU EVERYONE" InuYasha and Kagome yelled at the crowd. (wonder if I said that right. If anyone knows tell me if I said arigato gozaimasu right!)  
  
They waved at the crowd and walked of stage smiling to whole way back to their seats too.  
  
"Wow Kagome! I thought you said you couldn't sing!? If that up there wasn't singing, I don't know what is!" InuYasha said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I really didn't think that I could do that because I'm a little shy. And besides! Who would of ever guessed you could sing!? You voice is amazing!  
  
InuYasha smiled at Kagome and Kagome smiled at InuYasha and they enjoyed the rest of the concert together.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's it! How'd ya like it? The concert is over and everyone had a good time! I might not be able to update in a while since I'm at my cousin's house so check in every so often. The next chapter for WRAHS is : Oh No! My Instincts!! Don't forget to review if ya want to! Arigato! Ja ne!!! 


	9. Oh No! My Instincts!

Hi all you guys and gals! I finally got 2 ^date ( update)!!! We're up for a nice chapter today!!!! I'm finally got a chance to update because there is absolutely nothing to do today, and I'm back in me own house! Thank you all for stickin' with me through this story! Well I'm gonna start this chappy off now! Okay now 3 2 1, let's jam! (I really don't own that line, but I could have thought of it is I felt like it! Oh yeah and instead of putting my name for the mini play, I'm gonna put my user name initials as me! Just so you all know that RIS means Radical Inu Star!) OH YEAH! Do guys and gals really like my songs? I mean, I just made them up out of the top of my head one day, and you still compliment me? You are the best friends a girl could have! (I consider all of my positive reviewers friends!) And get ready for the the craziest beginning that you've ever read!  
  
InuYasha: OH NO!!!  
  
Everyone: NANI!!!!  
  
InuYasha: THE CHAPTER TITLE!!!  
  
RIS: Is that what you're worried about?  
  
InuYasha: OF COURSE!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME DO!!!  
  
RIS: If it helps, just think happy little thoughts of rainbows, and butterflies, and puppy dogs, and clouds, and birds, and flowers, and rabbits, and unicorns, and...  
  
Everyone else: OKAY WE GET IT ALREADY!!!!!  
  
RIS: Oops! Gome nasai!!! And I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but one of these days Rumiko..  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 8 Oh No! My Instincts!! (InuYasha's Mystery Surprise!)  
  
The concert was over and everything was well. Sango wasn't pounding Miroku's head in, Kagome was tweaking InuYasha's ears, Miroku wasn't being a hentai (screwy ain't it? I don't own that line) for now, and InuYasha wasn't swearing and cussing! But these things will happen again sooner or later. They were just messing around and talking outside the stadium.  
  
"That was so sugoi how you two got to go on stage like that!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! And Kagome and InuYasha brang down the HIZOUSE!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Man, it ain't no thang but a chicken wang!" InuYasha laughed. "I always wanted to say that!"  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!!! InuYasha, where in the world did you hear that!!!?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh, Internet?" (I'm sorry! I had to put that in there!! I love The Fairly Odd Parents!!! Especially Cosmo, the stupid, lovable green fairy!! So once again, another line and show I don't own.)  
  
"What ever you say Timmy!" Sango laughed, and then everyone laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but, InuYasha here, has been singing since he was 8!" Miroku clarified.  
  
(Kagome and Sango) "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah! He could sing then, and can sing now." Miroku said.  
  
"Yep, and I can rap too!" InuYasha said proudly.  
  
"Yeah right InuYasha! I would love to hear that!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Okay, but I'm tellin' you, I can rap!" InuYasha yelled. "Give me a beat Miroku!" (Miroku starts and InuYasha starts his rap)  
  
*N-A-R-A K to the U, Who's breath be kickin'? Yo dawg that's you. I could  
sit here and talk about my friends, but if I did, dis rap would never  
end! But I guess I could, in fact I would! Now let's see what this pup  
can cook up! Now my best bud Miroku is the biggest hentai, and Kagome  
thinks she can't sing, don't ask me why! Sango is the best in weaponry  
and the people who made me do this are crazy! That's only a little don't  
make go all the way to the middle. Hip hop hip all the way to the tip,  
and when you finally get there do the hip dip. INUYASHIZZLE IS IN THE  
HIZZLE FO SHIZZLE!!! Sleep. * (this is what happens when you're sugar  
high and your personality is Radical Ed! *mushroom sigh*)  
  
Kag and San) Wha? O_o!!  
  
(InuYasha) ^_^  
  
"Wow, that was interesting.." Sango said in shock.  
  
"Forget about what she said InuYasha!! That was amazing!! Will you ever cease to amaze me?"  
  
"Maaaaybe.. But now's not the stopping point. I have something to tell you and Sango some place to take all of you. But I'll tell what I'm gonna tell you when we get there."  
  
"So is it about that time InuYasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
  
They all walked to the back of the stadium where they met a security guard.  
  
"Hey Joey! Are you enjoying your job?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks man! If you didn't get me this job I wouldn't of even seen a trace of Kitsune Fire!"  
  
"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do since the regular guard was sick."  
  
"I guess it's about time for show and tell, right?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Miroku replied.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the guy that was hittin' on Mai the first day of school?!"  
  
"Who me? Oh no no no no. That must have been my perverted twin brother. It's a common mistake..."  
  
"Shut up Miroku! He ain't buyin' it!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I sure ain't! I may be a little off sometimes, but I'm not stupid!" Joey yelled  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry for my behavior on the first day of school."  
  
"Forget about it. Anyways, you better hurry if you're gonna show and tell anytime soon. And also as an official temporary security guard, I have to ask for verification for your entry. Hee, I love sounding official."  
  
"Well here it is." InuYasha said as he pulled out a pass.  
  
"You may enter." Joey said as he opened the door.  
  
"Well, what's this thing that you're supposed to be showing us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's right around the corner." InuYasha replied.  
  
They turned the corner and stopped in front of a door. Miroku knocked and someone answered on the other side.  
  
"Who is it?" The voice asked.  
  
"It's us Hal!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
"Who is Hal?" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Dunno." She whispered back. "But I guess were gonna find out."  
  
"Oh! Miroku and InuYasha, come in!"  
  
"We brought some friends! Hope it's okay!" InuYasha said.  
  
"How many?" Hal asked.  
  
"Only 2." InuYasha replied.  
  
"Sure, why not." He said opening the door and closing it behind him.  
  
"Hey Hal! Great show today, huh?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, spectacular! Isn't that the young lady that was up there with you InuYasha? Kagome, I believe?"  
  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you. Hal!"  
  
"It's so nice to finally meet you!!! You two were absolutely great up on stage! You can be stars, rich, fam..."  
  
"Um, less manager, more friend please!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Oh! So sorry InuYasha! I just get so caught up in my job that."  
  
"Wait a minute what do you mean, your job?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oops! I guess I can stop stalling now."  
  
"Stalling for what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Okay, the secret's out! Tell them who ya are and what they've won!" InuYasha said acting like a game show host.  
  
"Well, my name is Hal Makato and I'm Kitsune Fire's manager! You two are gonna meet and get 2 know Kitsune Fire! InuYasha and Miroku have been planning this for 2 weeks and."  
  
Kagome and Sango look at the two boys, and they were smiling proudly. Kagome and Sango were getting that look in their eyes, and you know what happens when girls get too excited...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
"InuYasha! You and Miroku did this for us!? You're the best friends a girl could have!" Kagome screamed as she jumped on InuYasha and gave him a hug. (you know like when you were little you probably jumped on your dad or mom and gave them a big hug!) Sango put Miroku in a playful headlock telling him how great he is, but not without wandering hands and hurt a head.  
  
InuYasha's whole entire body shut down for a moment. Then it felt like lightening came down and struck his body. About 10 minutes after he was able to move again, it was like he was another person. By the first 3 minutes they were in the room meeting Kitsune Fire. When it was 8 minutes InuYasha stood in the middle of the room, and was going to make his grand announcement!  
  
"Okay you guys, I think I'm ready to tell them now!" InuYasha told Koto, Kurama, and Shippo.  
  
"Go ahead! I think they deserve to know!" Kurama said.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, and Sango. Koto, Kurama, and Shippo here are actually..ARGH! AAAAH!* my *AAAAH! *head!*"  
  
"InuYasha?!" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"What's happening*AAAAARGH!* to me?!"  
  
"OH NO!" Kurama and Koto shouted.  
  
"InuYasha! Are you okay!?" Kagome said again. By now everyone was concerned.  
  
InuYasha finally stopped screaming in agony. His head facing down at the floor, and then he started to say something in a low, scratchy voice, that only youkai could hear clearly, extremely shocking...  
  
"Mate..Kagome.. Kagome make good mate...InuYasha like mate."  
  
"Kurama, we have to get him outta here away from Kagome!" Koto screamed as she jumped up and grabbed InuYasha's arm tightly.  
  
"I agree! We must act quickly!" Kurama shouted as he grabbed the other arm.  
  
"What's going on you guys?" Shippo asked  
  
"You're not supposed to know until next year so wait!" Koto yelled.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME! I HAVE TO MA." InuYasha shouted, as he struggled to get free, before Kurama covered his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on with InuYasha?! And why does he have to stay away from me?" Kagome asked concernedly.  
  
"We wanna know too!" Sango yelled.  
  
"We can't tell you! It's a demon rule! But the only one that is allowed to tell is his dad or mom! So excuse us for a couple of minutes!" Koto yelled as she and Kurama dragged the kicking InuYasha outside the room, to another hallway so that no one could hear their conversation.  
  
"I smell my mate... Kagome..... must be near her...."  
  
"Snap out of it InuYasha! You can't do this now!" Koto barked, and then slapped him.  
  
"Yes InuYasha. You have to fight the urge." Kurama said.  
  
"Koto?* Kagome mate!* Kurama? What's going on? *Kagome pups*..." (the * means that he is talking in that weird scratchy voice. Right now it's like he's fighting himself, so he switches personalities sometimes.)  
  
"That's right's InuYasha! You're doing it! You're gaining control again!" Said Koto jumping up doing fighting moves.  
  
"Oh no! My instincts!! *Kagome* It's my instincts isn't it?!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Kagome is your subject, hm?" Kurama asked with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't even mean for this to happen! We we're at the mall, and Kagome *Mate* got out of this store. She tripped and I tried to catch her, but then the force of her fall caused me to fall too. And when I opened my eyes we were kissing *Kiss Kagome mate*! It was a friggin' accident!"  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Koto laughed "If you're gonna lie, at least make it sound realistic!"  
  
"Well I seem to remember a little girl who up with an even crazier lie." Kurama smirked.  
  
"Hey! I'm not lying!" InuYasha barked. "And by little girl do you mean Koto?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Koto asked.  
  
"Remember when you were 15, and you met that guy, Saitoshi?"  
  
"Oh yeah, him."  
  
"Well, one day Koto came home acting the exact same way you are InuYasha, and she made up the craziest story. She said that she was sitting with him to give him some comfort since he was the new guy in school. And then there was food fight and she got hit on the head with a pizza, causing her to kiss the guy! I knew that she was making it up because I didn't smell any pizza on her."  
  
"Hahahaha! Koto, you baka!" InuYasha laughed.  
  
"Haha, VERY funny!"  
  
"But believe you're story InuYasha, because when you were up on stage with her, her smell was all over your clothes."  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up Kurama, I really appreciate it!" InuYasha smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey, InuYasha." Koto said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I was wondering if you wanted some steak."  
  
"Sure!" (WELL, HE JUST CAN'T KEEP EATIN' RAMEN ALL DAY! A DOG'S GOTTA HAVE SOME MEAT TOO! But I'll make an exception today!)  
  
"But InuYasha! You don't need any steak because you're all ready full of MISTAKES! AH HAHAHA!"  
  
"Why you little brat!"  
  
"How dare you call me little when I'm older than you?!" Koto screamed.  
  
"Because you don't act your age!" InuYasha shouted back.  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"These 2 R hopeless." Kurama sighed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! When will InuYasha be able to completely control himself? What was that announcement he was gonna make? I'll try to update ASAP! But in the mean time R/R and wait for CH. 9: Meet the Family, Ask the Family! 


	10. Meet the Family Ask the Family! part 1

Hi there guys and gals! I'm so excited!!!! You guys motivated me to the max!!!! I mean 94 reviews! It's a miracle! You really DO like my story! And so with this chapter I'm hoping to break 100, so help me out, pleeeeeeeeez *puppy dog eyes*! But even if I don't break 100 I'll be happy just know that people actually read my story! But enough about me! This is about Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and of course, YOU! The mighty reviewer! Okay now 3 2 1 let's jam!  
  
InuYasha: It's not fair! I can't be around Kagome *Mate* anymore!!!!!  
  
Kagome: What are you talking InuYasha? And what's with the mate stuff?  
  
RIS: puts a memory spell on Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Huh? What happened?  
  
InuYasha: Thank you!  
  
RIS: No problem! Anything for YOU Inu-chan! (walking over to him)  
  
InuYasha: What are you doing? Get away from me!!! N.....!  
  
RIS: That'll keep you quiet until the story starts! Then I can take it off sweetie!  
  
Miroku (outside of the room, whispering to himself, with a perverted smile): InuYasha! You dog you! Trying to get RIS to do you favors!  
  
RIS ( appears right next to Miroku): You houshi hentai! We weren't doing that! I just put tape on his mouth so that he won't blurt anything out yet, and tied him so that..... well...you'll find out later!! I don't want to ruin the plot!  
  
Miroku (goes inside my room and sees InuYasha tied up and tape on his mouth) Oh.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 9 Meet the Family Ask the Family!  
  
Koto and InuYasha finally stopped arguing, and they had all went back to the room. When they got outside of the door, they heard everyone talking about InuYasha.  
  
"Maybe someone was taking over his mind! And he was trying to get InuYasha to kill the nearest person to him, and that was Kagome!" Miroku said  
  
"No! Maybe InuYasha is going crazy for a night! It might be a thing for demons when they get older!" Sango said.  
  
"Nah!! He probably was about to turn into a weredog, that only changes on the crescent moon! And was going to attack me because I have a star birthmark on my hand, which means that we're supposed to be enemies!!" Kagome said. (I just used my birthmark as an excuse. Yes, I have a star on my left hand as a birthmark!)  
  
(everyone in the room) "Makes since to me!"  
  
"That just might be it!" Hal shouted out.  
  
(outside of the room)  
  
"Yeah right! Like any of that stuff would happen. Anyways, just remember to control yourself." Koto commanded.  
  
"Yes. It wouldn't be appropriate if anything were to*ahem* "happen" in there while people are watching." Kurama said quite seriously.  
  
"Alright. I can this. I'm ready!" InuYasha said. (and that last thing he said, I love spongebob squarepants too, that's why I put that there)  
  
They entered the room.  
  
"Hey you guys! I'm sorry about that! I don't even know what's going on with me! First it felt like someone was trying to get into my head (looking at Miroku). Then I thought that I was going crazy (looking at Sango). Then I started seeing stars (looking at Kagome)! Next thing I knew, was that I was outside of the room."  
  
"You had us worried sick InuYasha!" Kagome yelled and ran over to hug InuYasha "Are you alright?! How do you feel?!"  
  
InuYasha froze. 'I should at least be able to control myself while hugging her! It should be easy! Right?! Am I right?!?' *hugs her back a little*  
  
"I'm just fine now Kagome. Um... it's okay... really!" InuYasha said with a struggling voice.  
  
"That's great InuYasha! We all thought something terrible was going to happen to you." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah! We thought aliens were taking over you body to harness your energy and destroy human kind!" Hal exclaimed.  
  
(Kag, Ship, San, and Mir) O_o We never said that!  
  
"Well that's what I thought! There's nothing wrong with having an imagination ya know!" Hal yelled feeling offended.  
  
"O_o Okaaaay Hal...... well I'm just fine now, so I would like to announce what I was going to say earlier!" *Kagome let's go of him now*  
  
(Kagome and Sango) "What is it?????!!!!" they both yelled curiously.  
  
"So much for being worried!" InuYasha laughed. "Well anyway, Kagome, Sango, I would like to meet the family! Kurama, Koto, and Shippo are my cousins!"  
  
"And Megumi here is my sister." Miroku said (betcha didn't see that coming, ne?)  
  
"What?!?!?!?!" Sango and Kagome got out before they fainted.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think that they would make such a big deal out of it." Shippo laughed.  
  
"Me neither." InuYasha and Miroku said and went over to *their* ladies.  
  
"Well, we just can't leave them on the floor like that. If someone walks in they'll think we murdered them or something." Kurama said as Miroku picked up Sango and placed her on the couch. So InuYasha picked Kagome up and just held her.  
  
"There's a chair over here if you want to put her down now InuYasha." Hal pointed out.  
  
"Um...hehe, InuYasha? Aren't you gonna set her down?" Koto hinted and asked him nervously.  
  
InuYasha growled lowly and Kagome down on the chair.  
  
~~~~*2 hours later*~~~~  
  
"*groan* Where am I? Oh, my head hurts..." Kagome said quietly while rubbing her head.  
  
"You're in your room." Said a voice.  
  
"Oh, hey InuYasha....INUYASHA!!!! What are you doing in my room!?!?  
  
"Watching over you. After I told you about Kurama Koto and Shippo being my cousins, and Miroku told ya'll about Megumi being his sister, you and Sango fainted. It's weird, but true. Then I carried you home and told your mom what happened. Ms. H is very considerate. She even gave me some ramen to eat!"  
  
"So that's why I'm here. And that's how you and Miroku got the tickets! It's all coming together. Are you done amazing me now? 'Cause I had more surprises today than on Christmas day!"  
  
"Well you've solved another one Sherlock. And I might a have a couple of surprises left." InuYasha smiled.  
  
"Maybe I have I have some other surprises too." Kagome smiled back.  
  
"And I can't wait to see them. Especially since your gave me this necklace and blew me away with your voice! Oh! It's 3 in the morning and my dad is probably worried. I gotta spark off! And Miroku and I found a way to dye Naraku's hair pink! This is gonna be classic! Well see ya when I see ya!!"  
  
"Bye! Oh, and InuYasha..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Arigato for giving me the best day ever. And on my favorite day of the too! You're the best."  
  
"Feh. Won't no thang but a chicken wang." And with that he smiled and left.  
  
~At Sango's house in her room~  
  
BAM BOOM POW!!!!  
  
"Please Sango! *dodges a piggy bank* My intentions were honorable! *dodges her backpack* You don't have to throw things at me!! *dodges Kirara* All I did was bring you home and watch you until you awoke! Really!" *dodges the kitchen sink* (Wow how'd she get that if she's in her room? Strange. Oh well) Miroku yelled.  
  
"Yeah right you hentai!!! I believe that as much as I believe in Puff the Magic Dragon! And believe me, I don't!!!" Sango yelled still throwing things at Miroku. (I believe in dragons period! Even if it is Puff the Magic Dragon)  
  
"Well if you feel that way Sango then I should just leave! *dodges a Ninja Turtles tape* There's no need in trying to convince YOU that I'm innocent when I already know I am. (Sango stops throwing stuff now. I was kinda getting worried after she threw Kirara at him!) Without trust there is no friendship, and without friendship there's no point in me staying here. So I'll see you when you finally believe me."  
  
"Miroku I... I didn't mean to.....but I know that you..."  
  
"You don't know! You just assume that I touched you while you were knocked out because of the way I act most of the time. I can control myself when needed to Sango. I see that I'm not welcome here so I'm gone." Miroku said, opened the door, and walked out of Sango's room.  
  
"Wait Miroku! Gome nasai!!" Sango yelled chasing Miroku down the hallway.  
  
"Really Sango?" *He stopped walking when he reached a door on the left side of the hallway*  
  
"Yes I mean it! You were right about everything that you said in there. And I shouldn't have accused you of something you didn't do."  
  
"And I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you two are sorry! You're sorry he's sorry and I'm sorry that I had to live in a house that people throw stuff and yell at 3 in the morning! You two are so inconsiderate!!! People here are actually human and have to sleep at night unlike you two! You act like one those hamsters that run on their wheel all night until the wheel is so worn out, it starts to squeak and it keeps you up all night!(it's true! I had two hamsters that did that! It makes you go crazy and want to kill them!) So good golly gosh o gee, I guess it's off to bed for me! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, you go to sleep and you get outta here!!!" (Betcha can't guess who just told Miroku and Sango off! Oh and it's song time again!!)  
  
*Tell em up, tell em down, shout a rant then turn around! Tell em off, tell em on, just shout and scream till the end of this song! Rant, rant, tell off, do all of this and get lots of stuff! Tell them people to leave you alone, cause after all this is your home!*  
  
The boy went back to his room to go back to sleep, and all Miroku and Sango could do was stare with there mouths open and their eyes wide.  
  
"Did Kohaku, my little gentle, kind hearted brother, just tell us off?" Sango asked with the same expression.  
  
"Looked that way to me. He even did a rhyme that was stupid, but yet and still told us off harshly." Miroku said with the same expression on his face too.  
  
After getting over the shock that a 10 year old told them off, Miroku headed towards the front door and Sango walked him there.  
  
"Okay so we have to find out what is going on with InuYasha tomorrow so that we can help. So I'll pick you up tomorrow a 2 o' clock." Miroku whispered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We can't let Kagome know, because it seems to have to do with her."  
  
"Right. And she doesn't know where he lives anyways."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later. And arigato for giving me the best day ever. That was very sweet of you."  
  
"Anytime Sango dear." *Dwink dwink* (oh no! he's in for it now!)  
  
"YOU BIG JUICY FRUIT HEAD HENTAI!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO HOME!!!"  
  
Sango picked up Miroku by his shirt, opened the front door, and kicked him out. LITERALLY!!! He flew really far! And guess where he landed.  
  
"*still flying* Wow!!! She sure does kick hard! OW! *he landed now* And she has good accuracy!! I landed right in front of my house!!! What a woman!!"  
  
~~~~*the next day (Sunday) 11:45 a.m.*~~~~  
  
"*yawn* Oh, what time is it? *looks at clock* It's only 11:45....O_O 11:45!!!!! I thought we were supposed to go to Church today! Oh well. Maybe they thought I would be too tired to go." Kagome said as she stepped out of her bed, but instead of touching the cold hard ground her feet stepped on something warm and soft.  
  
(I wonder who's in her room. I'll give you a hint! It isn't who you think but it is who you think. Confused? Just keep reading!)  
  
"WHAT THE!!!! BUYO!!! Oh. I thought that you were someone.... HOLY FISHPASTE! INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
When InuYasha woke up from Kagome's screams, he could have jumped 10feet in the air if the ceiling weren't in the way!  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!! Everyone man the lifeboats, Stay alive, get me a chocolate donut, I'm starved, and what in the world does Fooly Cooly mean!!!!!!? What the hell?! Kagome!!? What are you doing in my room!!???" InuYasha Screamed.  
  
"What do you mean your room!!?? This is my room!!!!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
InuYasha looked around in terror only to find that she was right. He really wasn't in his room anymore! That's weird! 'I could have sworn that I was in my room last night! What the hell happened!!? How'd I get here!!??'  
  
"Kagome, what's going on!!? How'd I get into your room?"  
  
"Apparently, through the window!" Kagome shouted pointing to the now open window.  
  
"This is weird! I could have sworn that I was at my house last night!"  
  
"And I saw you run down the street. I may not know where you live, but I remember which way your brother's car rolled up. It looked like you were going the right way."  
  
"I don't know what's going on but I think I better get out."  
  
"Maybe you were sleepwalking because no one that was awake would fall asleep NEXT to a bed and let a cat go to sleep on their head!" Kagome laughed  
  
"That might be it but, it's still no excuse for me just popping up in people's room!"  
  
"Do want something to eat InuYasha? I was about to go and make something for breakfast." Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Well if you don't kind then sure. Maybe you can surprise me in the kitchen."  
  
"Maybe I don't know how to cook."  
  
"But you just said.....!  
  
Kagome laughed while she was on her way to the kitchen. InuYasha stayed in her room out of confusion but then he smiled.  
  
"She maybe a little annoying sometimes, but she is fun to be around and no one loves her as much as me." InuYasha said and then realized what he said. 'Wait! WHAT!!!! Did I just say that out loud!!? I hope she didn't here me!'  
  
'You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder.' Said a little voice.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
"I'm your conscience. Gemini Inu's the name. helping you make decisions is the game!'  
  
'Why didn't you help all the other times I had to make decisions!?'  
  
'Because my shift didn't begin until you admitted you loved someone. That Kagome girl sure is cute.'  
  
'Shut up!! She is not!'  
  
'Don't get mad at me! All I do is say what you darkly thinking.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well you met part of the family! Were you surprised at who they were!? Now all we got to do meet the rest of the family that we need to, and ask the family what is going on (not that we don't know right?) and what to do about it! Oh! And who besides me thinks that Kohaku told Sango and Miroku off good and smooth!! Well stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of WRAHS: Meet the Family Ask the Family! part 2. Arigato for reading!!! 


	11. Meet the Family Ask the Family! part 2

Hi you guys and gals!!! I'm back! I thought I would have given ya'll a present before school starts for me but I had to go to bed early and then I've been busy the rest of the time! Stupid school!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! And we gotta were stupid uniforms now!!! And they're not the SUGOI Japanese ones!! OH YEAH!!! I made a new buddy the other day! Fans, I would like for ya'll to meet my new mystical dog/dragon friend, Ashiteru-sama!!! Come on don't be shy Teru-chan!! Say hello! !*o*! (his sign): Roooooooooaruf Raaaaaawwahruf!! (translation: Hello! I'm Ashiteru-sama! But you can call me Ashi or Ashi-chan or Teru or Teru-chan! Which ever one is fine with me! But don't get the CRAZY author mad! ONEGAI!!!) He speaks this language called Mystark. But he'll only speak English and just a little Japanese to you guys when he feels like it! Well lets' get on with it!!! YEAH!!  
  
InuYasha: Please NO!!!  
  
RIS: Oh YES!!  
  
InuYasha: NO, ONEGAI!!!  
  
RIS: Oh YES InuYasha! It's about time I got you all alone....  
  
InuYasha: But Kagome will KILL me!! Don't do it!!  
  
RIS: All you need to do is focus on me....  
  
InuYasha: Here she comes......  
  
RIS (leans in close to his face): InuYasha... YOU BIG BAKA!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE SCRIPT!!!!!! NOW I HAVE TO ERASE YOUR MEMORY FROM 15 MINUTES AGO! YOU AND THE OTHERS ARE UNDER MY SPELL UNTIL EACH CHAPTER IS OVER AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!!! ONLY THE FANS AND I ARE ALLOWED TO READ WHAT YOU DO WHILE YOU ARE DOING IT!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE TOLD OR REALIZE WHAT YOU DID UNTIL THE CHAPTER IS DONE!!! GOT THAT SNEAKY MC PEEK PEEK!!!?  
  
InuYasha: HAI HAI!!! YES MA'AM!!  
  
RIS: Now I'm gonna erase everything from 16 minutes ago now except the little conversation we just had! ::click ka ching!:: (memory erased now) Now that's over with. Man I wish that I could do that to Rumiko so that I could say that I own InuYasha, but I don't.... (sigh)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Recap:  
  
"She maybe a little annoying sometimes, but she is fun to be around and no one loves her as much as me." InuYasha said and then realized what he said. 'Wait! WHAT!!!! Did I just say that out loud!!? I hope she didn't here me!'  
  
'You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder.' Said a little voice.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
"I'm your conscience. Gemini Inu's the name. Helping you make decisions is the game!'  
  
'Why didn't you help all the other times I had to make decisions!?'  
  
'Because my shift didn't begin until you admitted you loved someone. That Kagome girl sure is cute.'  
  
'Shut up!! She is not!'  
  
'Don't get mad at me! All I do is say what you darkly thinking.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Meet the Family, Ask the Family! Part 2  
  
InuYasha was on his way down stairs and he was thinking seriously about something. Then he sat at the kitchen table still in deep thought, and kept staring at Kagome.  
  
'Hey, Gemini Inu!'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Do you have the feeling that my dad didn't tell me something? I mean, I don't wanna hurt Kagome but....'  
  
'But you really do want her to be yours.'  
  
'....Yeah.....But it's not like I wanted her be....!"  
  
'Oh don't even kid yourself!! You had love at first sight and you know it! You can't deny it!! But do you know why you chose to sing that song with Kagome at that concert?'  
  
'Uh, no...."  
  
'That was your heart and soul InuYasha. Like I said, my shift didn't start until you admitted you loved someone, but earlier when you said you WANTED to go up there and sing with her, it was kinda like admitting your love but not completely. So I was given a chance to speak with your heart and soul. And we all came to an agreement and told you mind that we came to a decision and that's why you chose that song. Because we knew that you liked her, and we all think that Playing it Off is Okay!! Just as long as you admit yourself before she gets taken by someone else that's more open to their emotions than you are!'  
  
'Shut up!!'  
  
'I do think that your father is hiding something. I just hope it isn't too bad if he is. Oh! And your "mate" is talking to you."  
  
'Shut up! What?!'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I've been calling your name for 5 minutes now! What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Why are you worried about it?!"  
  
"I was just worried! Sheesh! Some people are so ungrateful."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I was just trying to get over the shock of waking up where I didn't go to sleep. I'm not even sure if I should be here."  
  
"It's okay InuYasha. I understand. Oh yeah! I forgot about Brunch! What do you want?"  
  
"Uh, I want, uh, what ever you're having."  
  
"Okay whatever you say mon cap-i-tan!"  
  
And so the cooking rush began. Bacon in the pan, 20 points (I LOVE bacon)!! Sunnyside-up eggs, 10 points (I don't even like Sunnyside-up eggs, I like scrambled! Why did I write Sunnyside-up eggs?)!!! Toast, 1 point. (toast isn't all that hard to make ya know) And pancakes, 20 points!!! (pancakes are GOOD!)  
  
"And there you have it! A freshly cooked breakfast at 12:15 p.m." Kagome said, placing down the plate  
  
"WOW! It looks so....."  
  
"So What?"  
  
"GOOD!!"  
  
"Really? Thank you."  
  
(already stuffing his face) "Mmffrfe mmnnhumf!"  
  
"So. Are you aright with what you have? Do want anything else?"  
  
"(gulp) No I.... AAAH, NO NOT AGAIN!! KAGOME YOU HAVE TO RUN*come to me* NOW!!! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN CONTROL MYSELF THIS TIME*hehehe*! YOU HAVE TO RUN!!!"  
  
"InuYasha are you okay!!? Why do I have to run??! We I have to get you to someone!!"  
  
"GO NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!*you will be mine!*" (His other voice is getting louder! She will be able to here to here it! This isn't good!! Keep reading to find out why!)  
  
"Ok!" She said as she tried to run out of the house, but....  
  
"*Too late! It's time to get what I want. COME TO ME KAGOME! MY MATE!!*"  
  
Kagome heard what he said! She couldn't believe it! He was calling her 'mate'! Something was urging her to go over to him and let him claim her! But why! She didn't really want that!! Sure she liked him or maybe loved him. But she didn't want to do that!! She didn't even know what lead her to think that way! What she didn't know was that InuYasha's father didn't tell him something! Heck, she didn't even know what he told him at first! But he did leave something out of their big father-son talk. The Pulling Spell, More commonly to demons known as the Alpha Magnetica Hypnoduction Spell. The male produces hypnotic waves only if the supposed mate doesn't seem to be interested in him. This causes the supposed mate to be mindless about everything else except for loving her most likely soon to be mate. The spell goes away every time the male gets control of himself, but is cast again when or if he loses control of himself again. When he gets back in control again the female forgets what they said or did. There is only one way to break the spell completely, and it is to.........................................................  
  
~~~~*Sango's House, 12:30 p.m., In Sango's Room*~~~~ (you thought I was gonna tell how the spell could be broken, didn't you!?? Hahahaha! I Fooly Cooly Fooled you all! But I will tell you later!!!!*-*! She's evil and crazy! This is what happens when there is too much anime in your life!)  
  
Sango was getting dressed and talked to her self. She was really worried about how InuYasha was acting yesterday.  
  
"I'm worried about Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha was acting really freaky yesterday. And so was Kohaku! This is gonna be the first time I have to hurt him! In a loving, sisterly, PAINFUL kind of way! Man! I wish that 2:00 would get here faster. I'm already washed up, dressed and ready to go. ::sigh:: This is taking too long!!"  
  
"Sis! Mr. I'msuchapervertbutnotwannahavestuffthrownatmeandwannahaveaprettywife is here!!!" Kohaku yelled though the door.  
  
"Who?" Sango yelled back.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"oh...OH! But he's not supposed to be here until another hour and a half! Why's he so early?"  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him yourself sis. I mean he is your "boyfriend"! Ahhahahaha!" Kohaku joked. And then he ran because he heard her opening her door, and he knew she wasn't about to give birthday cake and ice cream.  
  
"Why you little brat!!! I oughtta slug you! Oh! Hi Miroku. Why are you here so early?"  
  
"Like you, I thought that the day was going by to slowly. I had a feeling that you were ready. Do you wanna go now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course I do! The sooner the better I'll feel!"  
  
"Well let's wheel out this popsicle joint!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
So they got inside Miroku's car and rode to InuYasha's house to find out the unknown. His house was only 2 miles away from Sango's. And it was big! Really really big!! MUY GRANDE!!!!(I think that's right.)It was like a mansion! InuYasha never mentioned anything about his wealth to Kagome and her! He just walked around like a normal teen. But here he turns out to be rich! And on the first day of school he called Dental Disaster one of those "rich kids" that think they're above all. And here he is living in this big gigantic house and he calls some other guy "RICH"!? What is he, CRAZY!? They stepped out of the car and walked up to the gate where there were one of those call in boxes (you know those things where you press the button and say that you're here and then someone answers and opens the gate? I don't know what they are called but that's what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Hello? This is Miroku speaking. Can we come in now?"  
  
"Oh! Master Miroku! You're here kind of early! Is it really important what you have to ask?"  
  
"Yes, Myoga. It's really important! Is InuTaisho-san available now or do we have to come back later?" (does InuYasha's father have a name? because I never heard it before so I just put the name other people put.)  
  
"No, m'lord is available now. I'll tell him that you're coming. The gate is about to open so come in." *the gate opens and they walk up to the house*  
  
"Who is Myoga and InuTaisho?" Sango asked.  
  
"Myoga is the butler/advisor and InuTaisho-san is InuYasha's father. Couldn't you tell by the name?"  
  
"I guess I should of."  
  
"We're here now."  
  
Miroku knocked on the door, and was greeted by a young looking girl.  
  
"BOTAN!!??" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Bingo! Nice to see you again Miroku."  
  
"I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
"Well, I am the grim reaper you know. No one is scheduled to die for another hour. It's strange but true. Oh, Hello there Sango! I missed my best student."  
  
"Hi there Coach!"  
  
"Coach?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh dear, I didn't tell you that I was coach at the Girls Academy Pre High too did I?"  
  
"No. The only coach that I know is Coach Kuwabara at the Boys Academy Pre High."  
  
"I'm just here visiting old memories. Well anyway, come in. InuTaisho-san is waiting for you in the living area."  
  
"Thanks Coach." Sango said.  
  
Miroku lead Sango towards the living room where a giant dog greeted them.  
  
"Please do not say anything about what I'm about to do." Miroku whispered to Sango "Inu Otoo-san!" Miroku ran over and hugged his leg.  
  
"Well if it isn't my other little Musuko-san again!" InuSaishu said playfully pushing Miroku down with his nose. "Who's your little friend right there?"  
  
"My name is Sango sir." Sango said shyly.  
  
"Well hello there dear. I take it that since you know Miroku, you also know my Musuko-san, InuYasha."  
  
"Hai, I know him."  
  
"And speaking of sons, have any of you seen InuYasha? I have seen or smelled him all morning."  
  
"No. What happened, is he missing?" Miroku asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. He's not in the house or in the yard anywhere!"  
  
"Well, InuYasha was acting strangely last night." Sango said.  
  
"Strangely how?"  
  
"He was all screaming, and said something that we couldn't hear, and Kurama and Koto said that they had to get him away from our other friend, Kagome, and he started acting crazy when they were dragging him out, and stuff!"  
  
"I think I know what's going on then!" InuTaisho yelled worriedly.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Both Miroku and Sango screamed.  
  
"InuYasha finally had his first kiss! His demonic desire is kicking in! We must go this, Kagome's, house!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Miroku asked getting worried.  
  
"When a demon gets his or her first kiss, no matter how it happened, they will do anything to get the person they kissed to be theirs! That's all that needs to be explained in this situation! We have to get to her house quickly!"  
  
"Let's go then!" Sango shouted. (song time!)  
  
*Got us singin' now now now now now! We gotta get a to da goin', got a movie that's a showin', but sho is double trouble! Can you feel that it's a comin' up, get back you naughty pup! Papa dawg is comin' to get you, and hope that girl right there don't sue! You can talk that smack till da break of dawn, but you know I already won! Singin' now now now now now!*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's it for now! Sorry it took so long to update! Now Teru-chan will do the honors. Take it away inu-ryuu! !*o*!: thank you for reading this chapter! Make sure that you read the next chapter: Almost Busted!! And I.R. Pink Baboon!:: I never forget my Arigato's and Onegai's so arigato for reading this chapter and onegai read the next one! Ja ne!! 


	12. Almost Busted! IR Pink Baboon!

I'm back guys and gals!!! Didja miss me?! Huh, huh?! I missed all my wonderful fans!!! So I just had to come back for ya!!! It's all for ya'll!!! Well let's get this wheel turnin'!! LOVE AND PEACE o!^_^!o!!!!  
  
InuYasha: ................ (sigh)  
  
RIS: What's wrong with you Inu-chan?  
  
InuYasha: I could have hurt Kagome and it's all your fault!  
  
RIS: Ashiteru InuYasha and I would never do anything to hurt your feelings, well at least not a lot of things to hurt your feelings.  
  
InuYasha: (sarcastically) Oh, I feel a WHOLE lot better now RIS.  
  
RIS: Denada (Your Welcome in Spanish) ^_^!!!!  
  
InuYasha: o_O...........  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Recap:  
  
"And speaking of sons, have any of you seen InuYasha? I have seen or smelled him all morning."  
  
"No. What happened, is he missing?" Miroku asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. He's not in the house or in the yard anywhere!"  
  
"Well, InuYasha was acting strangely last night." Sango said.  
  
"Strangely how?"  
  
"He was all screaming, and said something that we couldn't hear, and Kurama and Koto said that they had to get him away from our other friend, Kagome, and he started acting crazy when they were dragging him out, and stuff!"  
  
"I think I know what's going on then!" InuTaisho yelled worriedly.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Both Miroku and Sango screamed.  
  
"InuYasha finally had his first kiss! His demonic desire is kicking in! We must go this, Kagome's, house!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Miroku asked getting worried.  
  
"When a demon gets his or her first kiss, no matter how it happened, they will do anything to get the person they kissed to be theirs! That's all that needs to be explained in this situation! We have to get to her house quickly!"  
  
"Let's go then!" Sango shouted.  
  
Chapter 11: Almost Busted!! And I.R Pink Baboon!  
  
(Back at Kagome's House)  
  
Kagome was sitting in InuYasha's lap in a kind of mindless manner because of the spell, while InuYasha was behind Kagome, giving a trial of kisses down her neck, and stroking her silky raven hair.  
  
"That's a good mate. Stay still and quiet just like this. Nothing's gonna happen my precious." InuYasha said, still under demonic influence.  
  
"Yes InuYasha...." Kagome said mindlessly  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy you......."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a roaring voice from outside.  
  
"Who the hell!? Oh. It's the Hanyou's father. Better bring his side back. That's it... for now precious....." InuYasha's demon side before turning the real InuYasha over. The spell over Kagome has vanished and she doesn't remember a thing.  
  
"Oh shit!! I knew I should of gotten outta here before!! Oh no! Kagome! Are you ok!?" InuYasha cried.  
  
"I'm just fine InuYasha, why do ask?" She answered.  
  
'She doesn't remember!' "Um, no reason just asking." He replied forgetting all about his dad. (Bad idea Inu-chan)  
  
"INUYASHA GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"M. M . My dad! Come with me outside, quick!  
  
"Okay"  
  
So they walked outside together. Kagome almost fainted at the sight of a giant dog standing in front of her house, but InuYasha caught her while she was falling and helped up straight again (of course).  
  
"Musuko-san, What were you doing here!!!? I was looking for you all day!!!! And you can't lie because I know when you are!!!!" InuTaisho barked.  
  
"Well Zenigata, to be honest, I don't know. All I know is that I woke up here and we ate breakfast. Isn't that right Kagome?" InuYasha said smoothly. (I like calling anyone who I want to call Pops, Zenigata, because that's what the Lupin III gang call Zenigata, Pops!)  
  
"Well yeah, that's all." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't believe you InuYasha. I mean what kind of man would stop by a woman's house in the middle of the night and do nothing?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile.  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Kagome screamed while a little blush crept across her face.  
  
"What Miroku means to say is that we know about your 'condition'" Said Sango.  
  
"You do!!??" InuYasha asked very surprised.  
  
"What condition, InuYasha? Is this about why you've been acting strangely?" Kagome asked out of concern.  
  
"Kagome I..." InuYasha began but got cut off by his father.  
  
"He can't tell you dear. It's a demon rule. I'm sorry, but your just going to have wonder until you figure it out for yourself. No one can tell." InuTaisho convincingly explained.  
  
"But Inu Otoo-san, you said...." Miroku started before getting cut off by Sango.  
  
"Uh, Miroku, could you come here for a moment sweetie?" Sango said trying her best to be seductive enough to coax Miroku to the side of the house.  
  
"Sweetie!?" InuYasha and Kagome shouted in unison.  
  
"Sweetie? HOTDOG!!! Coming Sango dear!!!" Miroku yelled running to the other side of the house where Sango was.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said.  
  
"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku said trying to contain himself.  
  
"YOU JABBER JAW!!! WE CAN'T LET HER KNOW IN ANY WAY, REMEMBER!!?" Sango said just about ready to strangle him.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Miroku said stupidly.  
  
(They walk back to the front and InuYasha and Kagome were giving them strange but also "I knew it" looks.)  
  
"Well come on son, we have a lot to discuss." Said InuTaisho.  
  
"Ok Zenigata, whatever you say. Bye everyone! Thanks for the Breakfi Kagome, it was off the CHAIN!!!!"  
  
"InuYasha! Be a proper gentleman, remember?!" InuTaisho scolded.  
  
"::sigh:: Yes father.... Thank you very much for that wonderful meal Lady Kagome, it was exquisite." InuYasha said trying to be as proper as he possibly could.  
  
"Ano, your welcome.... the pleasure's all mine?"  
  
"Are ya happy now dad?" InuYasha said dully.  
  
"Very good son. It's time to go now."  
  
"Bye everyone! See ya mañana (tomorrow it Span.)" InuYasha said while hopping on his dad's back and off they went.  
  
"Yeah we better get goin' too Kagome" Sango said. 'At least we know that she's gonna be okay, no that InuYasha's dad knows.'  
  
"Yeah I'll see you later too Kagome." Miroku said happily.  
  
"Ja ne you two! And try not to kill any one on the road Miroku! Sango's gonna be in the car too ya know!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, mock my driving skills! See if I care!" Miroku laughed (everyone laughed) and walked to his car.  
  
"Bye Kagome-chan!" Sango waved goodbye, ran to Miroku's car and they took off. (I think I gave some of you the impression that Sango and Miroku rode on InuTaisho's back to get to Kagome's house but Miroku drove there because he knew he would end up walking back to get his car when InuTaisho started to get mad.)  
  
*~~~~~Monday! Monday! GET READY TO PLAY SOME FOOTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~*  
  
(Um, I'm a girl that doesn't really watch football so I don't really know  
how the game works............... hehehe.......sorry........? How 'bout  
this instead !?)  
  
*~Monday! Monday! GET READY TO SEE SOME FOOTBALL.......uh...SCORES!!~*  
(at least I know how the point system works!!)  
  
"YEAH!!! AND THE FINAL SCORE IS..... TAMA TIGERS 31 AND SHAMAN SHARKS 9!!! JAPANIME HIGH WINS!!!!" Announcer/ "Great Teacher" Onizuka shouted.  
  
The whole Tama Tigers team and crowd went MUY LOCO (very crazy in Span.) screaming, jumping, ramming into each other, pouring things on each others heads!!! Speaking of that..........  
  
"Hey Naraku man, we did it!!!!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"Yeah!!! Serves those Sharks right!!!" He yelled back.  
  
"VICTORY SPILL!!!!!" InuYasha howled, while pouring some kind of PINKISH liquid on Naraku's hair.  
  
"QUIT IT YOU MANGY MUTT!!!" Naraku laughed.  
  
"Ok Baboon!" InuYasha laughed back and gave Naraku a noogy.  
  
"OW! STOP!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Ok....... I.R. PINK BABOON!!!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" InuYasha laughed and ran over to the bleachers (Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were in the front row) to show them, and they busted out laughing.  
  
"Look!!! Aww! Ain't he cute?! Ah hahahahahaha!!!" Sango laughed.  
  
"What do ya know!!!? The world's first whole pink baboon!!!! Wa hahahahahaha!!!!" Kagome laughed.  
  
Miroku was too busy rolling around on the ground laughing to say anything!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Boy's Locker room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(everyone but Naraku) LOOKIN GOOD NARAKU!!!!!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!  
  
"What are you guys talking abou (Looks in a mirror).............. WHA!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MANGY HOUSE DOG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry it took so long again!!!! Someone asked me what Ja ne means, it means "See you later" hope that helps! Well Teru-chan tell the news!!!! : Radical Inu Star did not have any inspiration so there were no songs.... but the next chapter will be:: The Worst Holloween Luck!! Here Comes Koga Klaws!!!:: Ja ne Minna-san!!!! 


	13. What Kind of Day Was This? One to Rememb...

It's been forever and a day guys and gals!!! I couldn't wait to do this chapter but I had 3 major projects due!!! You know what I mean Macaroni Kitchen and Tanpopo! Oh and I changed the chapter title from: The Worst Halloween Luck!! Here Comes Kouga Klaws!!! to What Kind of Day Was This!!? One to be Remembered Well let's go! It's time to be thankful for a wolf!!!  
  
InuYasha: Well I won't be thankful!!  
  
Kagome: Oh c'mon InuYasha, he's not that bad!  
  
Shippo: What about the time he kidnapped you, and the times he tried to kill InuYasha, and all the times he called you HIS woman, and the time he tried to kiss you, and......  
  
Kagome: OK I GET IT!!!  
  
InuYasha: See what I mean RIS!? Huh? RIS!!? RIS!! Where are you!!?  
  
RIS (drooling): Hi Kouga! I've been waiting for the perfect time to put you in here!! ASHITERU!!!  
  
InuYasha: ^O_o^ I thought you said that you loved me!! ......not that I care or nothin'.....  
  
RIS: But I do!!.........!(lightbulb! *......ding!!) InuYasha!!? Are you...... JEALOUS!!!?  
  
InuYasha: I AM NOT!!  
  
RIS: Awwwwww! InuYasha!!! o0~0o (that's my new "starting to cry" symbol. Ya'll can use it if ya want! It's just a little present for you!!) How sweeeeeeet! But! You and Kagome should be together!! So instead, you're now my big bwoda!  
  
InuYasha: Bwoda?  
  
RIS: Yes, Bwoda, as in little kid talk for brother.  
  
InuYasha: LITTLE SIS!! (hugs me)  
  
RIS: WOAH!! OOC!!! OOC ALERT!! (sprays InuYasha with my special Anti-OOC spray)  
  
InuYasha: Feh!  
  
RIS: MUCH better!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 12: What kind of Day Was This!!? One to be Remembered  
  
(Period 7: Art Advanced, last period, Tuesday after that football game)  
  
"Ok class, I would like to introduce a new student who transferred from Aussime High of Australia, Kouga." Mr. Kaminari said. (InuYasha wasn't paying much attention). "For the rest of this 6 weeks, we'll be painting portraits of each other, and please try to make Kouga feel as comfortable as possible."  
  
Kouga walked around kind of clueless, but then he laid eyes on Kagome, who was currently talking to InuYasha.  
  
"Ok, so were gonna paint each other, right InuYasha?"  
  
"I don't think I have a choice." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, Miroku and Sango aren't in this class, and you're the only decent looking one around here! Even though you're still ugly!" InuYasha laughed.  
  
"Hey!!" Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"I'm just kidding Kago, let's do this."  
  
"Kago? So now you're giving me nicknames?"  
  
"Uh... Guess so!" He smiled and turned to get canvasses for both of them.  
  
"Ok, Inu-Man!" Kagome yelled back and went to get paints.  
  
As Kagome looked through the paint cabinet Kouga moved in to talk to her.  
  
"Ello mate! Name's Kouga, Kouga Klaws!" (Can you imagine Kouga with an Aussie accent? I can! That's why I made him Australian!)  
  
"Oh! Hi... mate. My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're the new boy right? Oh, well duh! That was a dumb question! Of course you are! You're Australian!"  
  
"There's no way tha' a beau'i like you can ask a dumb question!"  
  
"Uh......"  
  
"Hey Kagome I got our canvasses!" InuYasha looks up. "Oh, you're talkin' to the boy from down unda'! Ello mate! Name's InuYasha, InuYasha Takashi!" (Imagine InuYasha talking in Aussie form! It's fun! Oh! And the reason that InuYasha didn't get all testy when Kagome was talking to Kouga was because his dad has been working with him. Kind of like demonic management)  
  
"Whoa! Eith'a you're makin' fun of ma' 'eritage or you're from down unda yourself! Ya soun' too Australian" Kouga said suspiciously.  
  
"INUYASHA!! Why are making fun of him like that!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I'm not! If ya really wanna know, I lived "Down Unda" ma' self! I was only there for two yea's. I guess it was long enough to in'erit the accent a lil, even though I'm really Japanese and don't do it much. Anyways, haven't you noticed the trace of Australian in ma voice?" (Wow... my story just went off in another direction.... OH WELL!!! It's still enjoyable right!?)  
  
"Wai' don' I know you? Ya look *sniff* and smell kinda famil'ya!" Kouga said, looking at InuYasha closely.  
  
"I know wha' ya mean!" InuYasha said looking at Kouga closely  
  
(In unison)  
  
"Wai' a minute!"  
  
*~~~F~~~L~~~A~~~S~~~H~~~B~~~A~~~C~~~K~~~*  
  
"I'll miss you InuYasha! I'll try n' wri' you everyday ya mangy mutt even if I don' know 'ow ta wri' yet! o0~0o" A little 5 year old wolf boy cried chasing after a giant dog and a little boy riding on top of it. "Don't dayr give up ya dream ta be a football sta' even if i' is in Japan!  
  
"Alri' Wolf face! *o0~0o* Don't fa'get mye mate! Were' gonna make tha' cartoon when we ge' ol'er Kouga!" Yelled a little 5 year old half dog boy as he rode out of sight on his dad.  
  
*~~E~~~N~~~D~~~*  
  
"MANGY MUTT!!!?"  
  
"WOLF FACE!!!?"  
  
(in unison)  
  
"IT'S REALLY YOU!"  
  
"Uh, am I missing something here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kago, this was ma lil down unda pal, Kouga Kachi Klaws III!"  
  
"Didja 'ave ta say ma full name mutt!? I'm not tryin' ta soun' impor'nt 'ere, and you can stop doin' the accent now InuYasha, I can tell it's kinda 'ard on ya now."  
  
"Well, now tha' I'm used ta doin' it again, why don' we catch up!"  
  
"Ok, mate!"  
And so the rest of the period was wasted on the two catching up with each other. (and InuYasha said he wouldn't thankful for him coming! Why would he say something like that? heh heh heh)  
  
(the end the day bell is about to ring in about 10 min.)  
  
"And tha's 'ow we got 'ere!" Kouga said happily  
  
"Good on ya mate!" InuYasha said cheerfully. "I should a known you would'a found a way 'ere! An' yar in art a'vanced. For a five yea' ol ya sure could draw! I'm 'ardly surprised!"  
  
"Well now that we've gotten nowhere on our project, we might as well pack up. The bell's gonna ring."  
  
They all helped put stuff away. Kagome dropped some paints and InuYasha and Kouga helped pick them up. A little later Kagome tripped. (again, how clumsy is this girl? Wait. Why am I asking ya'll this? I'm writing! Ok let just continue with this next actiony scene!) InuYasha was walking in the front so didn't notice until he heard a little "Ah!", but it was too late. There lay Kagome and Kouga, just like InuYasha and Kagome's scene at the mall before the concert. InuYasha was shocked. Anger filled within him. He didn't know that Kouga was just trying to catch Kagome. All he knew was, there was his best friend and his other best friend laying on the ground like THAT, KISSING!! How dare he steal his best friend, his supposed MATE!!? Then people started to gather.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! GET OFF ME, GET OFF!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
InuYasha was a little relieved when he heard this knowing that Kouga was being rejected like that. But InuYasha should have known better than to mistrust his old childhood friend like this though. Kouga would never something like this without a good reason.  
  
"HUH!!? OH KAGOME SO SORREY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TA DO THA'!!! INUYASHA YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS YAR GIRLFRIEND!! THE SHELA TRIPPED AN......!  
  
"GIRLFRIEND!? SHE'S NOT MA GIRLFRIEND SHE JUS' MA FRIEND!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kouga looked kind of sad for a moment, and then he spoke.  
  
"InuYasha....... that was ma.........first kiss. I don't know how much longer I can stay around 'er." Kouga said as though he just killed his mother or something. "QUICK! Ya have ta get the shela away from me! Get her out quick! Even if ya get in trouble, ya have ta leave! Now GO!!!!!!!" Kouga yelled, already losing control of his instincts.  
  
"I'll cover for you!" another demon by the name of Kagura, exclaimed.  
  
"Ok! Kagome let's go!!"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked clinging to InuYasha's shirt in fright.  
  
"There's no time to ask questions! Now come on!" InuYasha yelled flinging Kagome on his back. "Ya might wanna hold on Kago! Were gonna go pretty fast!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
InuYasha took off down the hall protected by wind, thanks to Kagura (screwy, ain't it?). Then, when they broke though the front door the wind disappeared. It's seemed that everything was quiet, so they stopped when they were 10 miles away from the school, which was an old abandoned park, with trees surrounding it, so hardly anyone knew about it. (song time! This is called We're a Miracle. If you have the pokemon the first movie soundtrack then you know this song. I'm only doing some here, but the rest will pop up in other parts of this chapter. Think of this as a song fic chapter! Again, this something I don't own.)  
  
*Here we are, safe at last. We can breathe a sigh, it seems the storm has passed.*  
  
"Ok Kagome, I think you're safe."  
  
"From what!?" Kagome asked. "InuYasha, you're hiding something from me. o0~0o I just wish you could open up to me more, being that I'm your friend."  
  
"Wha?........ Wait! I'm the one that's supposed to be down. And it's not my fault."  
  
(Kagome actually began crying) "You keep acting like I'm in danger of everyone, including you! I just wanna know why." She said, walking away from InuYasha.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" he yelled, but Kagome kept walking, and he stood in that same place and watched. "wait....."  
  
*Through it all, no one knew, that all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you. No one that I know, imagined we would make it. But it only matters that we both believe. You and me we're a miracle. Meant to be and nothing can change it. Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way! You and me we're a miracle. Angels stand watching over us. And heaven shines upon us everyday!*  
  
(still crying and walking) "Why aren't demons allowed to tell what's going on? It's a stupid rule......Stupid boys....my stupid life......" Kagome cried walking through the mesh of trees trying to find her way out.  
  
*Every time I felt near defeat, you were there for me, on my side completely! You give me strength, you set me free. It's just because of you, I'm more than I can be!*  
  
*When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for! Together there is nothing we can't do!*  
  
All the sudden, she felt something warm around her waist. She looked up to see a pair golden orbs looking at her as if peering into her very soul.  
  
*You and me, we're a miracle. Meant to be and nothing can change it. Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way! You and me, we're a miracle. Angels stand watching over us. And heaven shines above us everyday!  
  
"I know that it's kinda crazy Kagome, and I know that I can't do anything to help you with that, it's the rules, but there are other things I can help you on. And one is to help you escape the dangers. And if you weren't here right now, then my life wouldn't feel complete." InuYasha said as lovingly as possible.  
  
"InuYasha....." Kagome said softly, and turned around to bury her head into his chest. "InuYasha.....ashiteru."  
  
"...................Ashiteru too, Kagome, ashiteru."  
  
InuYasha tilted Kagome's head up by her chin, and leaned down to enjoy their second, but real kiss.  
  
*The chance was so unlikely, that we would ever be. Two stars among the heavens! Destiny brought you to me! You and me we're a miracle. Meant to be and nothing can change it! You and me we're a miracle. Angels stand watching over us! And heaven shines above us everyday! You and me we're a miracle...you and me we're a miracle. Miracle.*  
  
The two broke away from their kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes. They leaned in again for another passionate kiss, but then..........................................  
  
"Get.. Away.. From my woman...Mangy Mutt!!! NOW!!!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* And now the evilest author in all the land has to end it now! Gotta keep ya'll guessing!! (Readers throw rocks at RIS) Ow! Hey! Whoa! Why can't you guys ever throw pixie sticks!!!? Well take it away Teru-chan! : The next chapter will be Aussie Wolf Vs. 1/8 Aussie!! See ya there! Oh! And I never forget my Onegai's and Arigato's so Onegai review and Arigato for reading! Ja ne minna-san!! 


	14. Aussie Wolf vs 18 Aussie

Well, it's been a while guys and gals! I finally decided to update so that I can do my Christmas special! That's right!! Christmas!! N e ways, you've been waiting for this for a long time so here it goes!  
  
RIS: I know I haven't done a disclaimer for a couple of chapters so *Ahem* I do not own InuYasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
InuYasha& the gang: Nope, she sure doesn't!  
  
RIS: Welp, I guess that's that!  
  
Koga: Do have ta do tha' Aussie accent 'ere in tha mini-play too?  
  
RIS: Nope, but too late! The mini-play is over!  
  
InuYasha: Ha! Way ta cut him off RIS!  
  
RIS: No prob! Couples always get into fights!  
  
Everyone else: C-C-C-COUPLE!?!?  
  
RIS: Just Yashin' ya! (get it? Joshin', Yashin'! Ah hahahaha!) (crickets) Ok, nevermind!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Recap: "InuYasha....." Kagome said softly, and turned around to bury her head into his chest. "InuYasha.....ashiteru."  
  
"...................Ashiteru too, Kagome, ashiteru."  
  
InuYasha tilted Kagome's head up by her chin, and leaned down to enjoy their second, but real kiss. The two broke away from their kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes. They leaned in again for another passionate kiss, but then..........................................  
  
"Get.. Away.. From my woman...Mangy Mutt!!! NOW!!!!! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Aussie Wolf vs. 1/8 Aussie!!  
  
"I SAID HANDS OFF!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"No way Wolf face! She's mine!" InuYasha growled back.  
  
"Yours!?" Kagome said shocked.  
  
"Kagome.(deep breath) You're my.my."  
  
"Your what?" Kagome asked, already knowing what he was going to say, but just wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"My."  
  
"You're not his anything! 'Cause you're ma woman! Kagome. Fa'get this Mangy Mutt an' come with me!" Kouga shouted as he walked over to where Kagome and InuYasha were.  
  
"Don't move a muscle Wolf Face!" InuYasha growled. "I know this isn't you! It's your instincts! You have to fight it! I know you wouldn't do this if you were yourself!"  
  
Kouga stopped walking and began to speak. "You're right Mangy Mutt, I'm not ma'self. (evil chuckle) And I won't be ma'self until I get tha' shela an' make her mine!!"  
  
Kouga leaped up super high and dove down for a head-on attack.  
  
"Kagome get away from here NOW!!" InuYasha yelled, practically hurling her out the park.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Oof! InuYasha!! InuYasha o0~0o NO!!" Kagome yelled trying to make her way through the mesh of trees to get back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Back at the school)  
  
School was out by now and the news spread like wildfire! It didn't take long for Miroku and Sango to hear about it. They rushed around the schoolyard trying to find a demon that knew InuYasha or Kagome's scent.  
  
"Miroku we have to hurry!" Sango said frantically.  
  
"I know Sango dear. But all of the other demons that InuYasha know are either our enemies or already home, but we must remain calm." Miroku said trying to reassure Sango.  
  
"Don't ever call me dear again! And how can you stand there and be all calm like that!? Our best friends are in danger!"  
  
"I know, but there's no one left to ask for help."  
  
".I know of one, but we must hurry!" Sango said dragging Miroku to his car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Back at the park place thing)  
  
"She's mine Mangy Mutt!!" Kouga said preparing his claws for the attack.  
  
"I don't think so Wolf Face!" InuYasha smirked, flexing his claws and preparing to dodge Kouga's attack.  
  
Kouga dove and swiped his claws but InuYasha dodged and gave him a good scratch on the back!  
  
"Aaaaah! Why you lil' dog turd! How dare you cause me pain! Take this!!!"  
  
"What th-!?"  
  
A huge tornado surrounded Kouga and was headed right for InuYasha!  
  
"Oh, hell nah! The stupid wolf controls tornados now! KUSO!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
There was no escape for our beloved hanyou! He braced himself for impact and....................................... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh great one, we are in need of your services." Sango said getting down on her knees.  
  
"Uh.Sango. I hope you know that she's just a." Miroku started but got cut off.  
  
"Don't be rude Miroku! Get down here!"  
  
"(sigh) Fine, whatever." Miroku said getting down on his knees.  
  
"*Ahem* Forgive Miroku. He's just unaffectionate. So will you help us find InuYasha and Kagome?"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Oh thank you Kirara!!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Oh brother, Sango! You didn't have go through all of that "great one" junk! It just wasted time!  
  
"Your right! Kirara! Let's go!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(back in the park)  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha where are you!? You have to be alright!"  
  
Kagome tried to find the place where she and InuYasha were before he threw her away out of concern, but she had to see if he was alright! So she searched and searched but not a sound could be heard. She found the clearing but dreaded what she saw. InuYasha was lying there on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding him, and Kouga was where to be found.  
  
"InuYasha? Heh, InuYasha, stop playing around. Heh, I know you're not really hurt! InuYasha?" Kagome said nervously as she walked towards his motionless body.  
  
"Ka.go.me." InuYasha said trying to get up. "Ka.go.me. you.have to get. outta.here.noooow."  
  
InuYasha fell back down, closing his eyes.  
  
"InuYasha!" (Kagome started to cry) Kagome ran towards his limp body. "InuYasha wake up!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" someone shouted.  
  
"MIROKU!! SANGO!! LOOK!!" Kagome shouted as Kirara landed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! INUYASHA!!!" Sango yelled, as she and Miroku.  
  
Miroku checked InuYasha's pulse, but there was little to none.  
  
"He's still alive, but barely. I'm afraid that InuYasha might not make it. I'm sorry you guys. There isn't a hospital around for 20 miles." Miroku said with tears streaking down his cheeks.  
  
"InuYasha. why?" Sango asked crying.  
  
"Inu.Yasha? This is my fault. and now you're. you're."  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes a little, only to see his best friends crying.  
  
"Feh. Don't start.acting like sissies. because of me. Ugh! You know I. can't stand seeing people cry."  
  
"Ha! He's alive! I know that dog wouldn't give up that easily! C'mon Sango! We're gonna find some help around here!" Miroku yelled happily as he and Sango rode of on Kirara.  
  
"Don't give up on us, Ok InuYasha!" Sango yelled!  
  
"I wouldn't dare! Uuuuuuugh!" InuYasha attempted to yell at the flying disappearing figures.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. We're gonna get you help." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome.I'm glad ." InuYasha said with a small smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't belong to. *heavy breath* that Wolf Face, and you're safe." He smiled.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't go out with him if he were the last man on Earth!"  
  
"Ha, good. Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, may I lay on your lap?" (From Mystery of the new moon and the black haired InuYasha! I love that one!)  
  
"Sure." Puts InuYasha's head on her lap. "Better?"  
  
"Yes." Closes his eyes again "Kagome. you smell kinda nice."  
  
"Hm? You must mean this Jasmine."  
  
"I think that you wear it better than any model ever could. It suits you."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Ha. Really."  
  
"I think so too." Said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Who's that? Show yourself!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Wha'ever ya say. Shela!" the voice said again.  
  
"No! It's Wolf Face again! Kagome, forget about me and run!"  
  
"Demo!"  
  
"GO NOW!"  
  
"Too late shela."  
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome and ran off with her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha howled. "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome questioned sleepily.  
  
"Wake up!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up Kago!" InuYasha yelled in her ear.  
  
"Save me InuYasha!.Huh?"  
  
"You were sleeping. How are you gonna sit there and just sleep on your off period on wall like that!?"  
  
"It was a dream?" Kagome asked. 'But it was so real. And InuYasha and I kissed? Like, not on accident? What're the odds of that ever happening?'  
  
"Whatever you were mumbling about in your sleep sure was!" InuYasha laughed. "And, what in the world were you dreaming about? When you woke up you were all like (in a make fun of girls voice) 'Save me InuYasha!'"  
  
"Uh. I can't remember.?" Kagome replied in a kind of questioning manner.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, are you ready for art yet?"  
  
"A-a-a-art? Uh, yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
They start walking down the hallway.  
  
"Soooo. are you going with someone to the Christmas party?" InuYasha asked shyly.  
  
"I would but I don't have anyone to go with." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, you could always go with Miroku or me." InuYasha turned away to hide his blush.  
  
"Let's see. a cool hentai, of a cool inu? Gotta stick with the inu! I'll go with you if you don't mind." Kagome turned away to hide her blush.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Uh, nevermind."  
  
"If you're gonna start something then finish it. So, what was it?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say. Thanks for being a pal, and stickin' with me all this time."  
  
InuYasha stopped walking while Kagome was still walking. 5 feet later, Kagome noticed that InuYasha wasn't beside her anymore, so she stopped and turned around. InuYasha cocked his head to the side out of question, which made him look like a big puppy.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" InuYasha asked. (Kagome just looked at him with teary eyes.) "What's up with you?"  
  
"You really mean that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I do! I don't say stuff that I don't mean most of the time! I may a couple of bad things, but I don't mean it most of the time!" (Kagome starts to cry)  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome runs over to him and hugs him tightly.  
  
InuYasha was again taken by surprise as his demon level stayed normal. He hugged Kagome back and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"No matter what I do to hurt you, I'll always be your friend."  
  
"Arigato, Inu.-kun."  
  
"That's a first.no one's ever used 'kun' in my name before. Thanks for the first."  
  
"Ha. No problem.Inu-kun."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome laughed in each others arms. Their faces were very close to each other. When they stopped laughing and noticed how close they were to each other Kagome gave 'should we?' kind of look to InuYasha, and InuYasha gave 'Well, maybe we should try it' kind of look to Kagome. They leaned close to each and......  
  
"STEP RIGHT UP! SEE THE HUMAN AND HANYOU MAKE OUT!! ONLY $1!!" Hiten yelled.  
  
"Hiten!? Get the hell away from us! C'mon Kagome, let's go to class!"  
  
"Yeah! Some of these people! Humph!"  
  
InuYasha and Kagome walked to class, and when they got in.....  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student!" Mr. Kaminari said.  
  
(Jaws music plays)  
  
"IT'S THE DREAM ALL OVER AGAIN!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's that! I don't have much to say so the next chapter will be: Merry Mistletoe! The Christmas DDR and Gifts! Arigato for reading and Onegai review! (Oh! And if you don't know what DDR is, it's Dance Dance Revoultion.) 


	15. Merry Mistletoe! Christmas DDR and Gifts...

I Fooly Cooly Fooled you all guys and gals!!! Ahahahahahaha!!! It was a dream most of the last chapter and you thought that it was real! Ok!! Now that it's like superly (is that a word? Oh well! It's my vocabulary now!) past Christmas, I'm going straight to Valentines Day after this! Sorry! No New Years! Speaking of New Years.. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! IT'S THE YEAR OF THE MONKEY!!! Anyways get ready for a nice long funny kinda romantic chapter to make up for me taking so long! Ok, now, 3, 2, 1, Let's Jam!  
  
InuYasha: What's a Kurisumasio?  
  
RIS: you don't know what Christmas is!? How dare you not know! My Birthday is Christmas Day! (it's true! Happy belated birthday to me!) Oh, well, you'll find out when ya do this chapter.  
  
Kirara: Mew mew, mew mew mew! Mew mew mewmew! Mewmew! mewmew! (Translation: Oh yeah, I know what Christmas is! Presents for me! Go Kirara! Go Kirara!)  
  
Kouga: Oh no! I forgot about Christmas! I need to get stuff for Kagome! (runs to the Galleria)  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo: Wait Kouga! We have to get stuff too!  
  
InuYasha: Why does every else know what a Kurisumasu is and I don't!?  
  
RIS: *ahem* I don't own InuYasha, and in real *What's Real About High School* life, Kouga is still Australian because many of you seemed to like that!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Most of Kagome's dream came true, except the part where Kouga kisses her and goes demony (demony is my new word), and InuYasha and Kagome admit their love. But, of course, Kouga starts to like Kagome, InuYasha gets a jealous and protective, you know, the normal InuYasha/Kouga/Kagome plot.  
  
Ch. 14 Merry Mistletoe! Christmas DDR and Gifts!  
  
(Day before the Japanime Christmas Party, 3 weeks after the last chapter, Dec. 17, 1 hr. before1st period. You get to do what ever you want at Japanime High if you get there early. School starts at 9am, and lets out at 4pm!)  
  
InuYasha was leaning on his locker staring at somebody with a goofy smile on his face, when Kagome came along. She stared at him for about two minutes until she noticed what, I mean WHO, he was staring at.  
  
"I know that stare. It's the Sapphire stare." Kagome giggled as InuYasha began to drool. "And that's the Sapphire drool." (I got that for That's So Raven! I don't like that show that much but I liked this episode. And Sapphire is some girl I made up!)  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Kago! Uh, I was just, um, well.."  
  
"Starin' at Sapphire? Oh, and you might wanna wipe off that slobber right there. You know."  
  
(wipes off slob from his chin) "NO! I wasn't starin' at Sapphire! I was uh.. um.."  
  
(Kagome's self-thoughts conversation time. In Kagome time, 5 minutes. In real time, 20 seconds. This is all while InuYasha is trying to make an excuse! Just so that Kagome can have a conversation in her head and InuYasha won't be suspicious)  
  
'You know that YOU want to go out with him! You're jealous of Sapphire!' said a little voice.  
  
'What?! Who are you?!' Kagome asked.  
  
'Geminikame is the name! Helping you make decisions is my game! I'm your conscience Kagome!'  
  
'Well what do you want?'  
  
'I wanted to tell you that you need to realize your feelings for him!'  
  
'Him who?'  
  
'InuYasha of course!'  
  
'I can't like him! He's had a crush on Sapphire ever since 2 weeks ago! And Miroku and him always talk about girls prettier than me and Sango!'  
  
'So? It's like they say. A horse is a horse of course of course, or in this case, a dog.'  
  
(awkward silence for 10 Kagome seconds)  
  
'We need to stop watching Mister Ed so much. But still..!' Kagome yelled.  
  
'No buts Kagome! Why else would you have had that dream a couple of weeks ago!?'  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Arg! It's so easy Kagome! Ugh! Just forget it and wait! Do what you want! Whatever! But I'll be back, Mark my words!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back in the real world)  
  
"Oh come on! Why don't you ask her to go to the party with you? You know you want to!" Kagome teased.  
  
"But said I was going with you! I'm not going back on my word and have you go with nobody!"  
  
"I can always go with Ko.."  
  
"I NOT LETTING YOU GO WITH KOUGA, OR ANYONE ELSE BUT ME! YOU GOT IT!?"  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
(turns around blushing when he realized what he said) "Uh, yeah?" InuYasha asked nervously.  
  
"InuYasha? .. There's a monkey on your head."  
  
*anime fall* "NOBUNAGA!!! COME GET YOU STUPID PLATE SPINNING MONKEY!!!!"  
  
"Oh, Sorry InuYasha! I just went to go get so chips potato for him, and he disappeared!" Nobunaga yelled as he ran down the hall to get his monkey. (I don't know its name, but that had to be the most annoying, cutest little monkey in that episode Nobunaga was in! It was spinning plates on people's heads all cute and annoying like!) Nobunaga got his monkey off of InuYasha head. He turns to walk away.  
  
"Thanks for finding my monkey InuYasha!" Nobunaga said as he walked off.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."  
  
WOAH!! AAAAH!! OW! UUUUUUUGH.. (Nobunaga fell down a flight of stairs)  
  
"I warned ya. Idjit."(spelling? I don't know what a idjit is, but Inu and Kag kept saying that the whole eps. Nobu was in)  
  
"An Idjit, yes. But OdaNobunaga, probably not." Kagome laughed. "Anyways.. we have like 55 minutes before school starts, and Sango said that she and Miroku were going to Ihop for breakfast. So, what are you going to do InuYasha?"  
  
'Did she forget what happened earlier already? I was staring at another girl, and she doesn't care! Feh, why should I care?! I can stare at another girl if I want to! Kagome's not my girlfriend or anything! Well, not TECHNICALLY anyways.' "I don't know."  
  
"Well I want you to hear something! Come with me to the music room!" Kagome said as she pulled the hanyou cheerfully towards the music room. They got their and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Ok, now that we're here, what do you want wench?" InuYasha growled impatiently.  
  
"I wanted you to tell me how I sound singing this song! I'm supposed to be singing it in a play that my mom is putting together for her Valentines Day Festival! She told me that I needed to get some other people to play other parts too! Maybe you could be in too Inu-kun!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not!? You're first person my mom told me to ask. She really likes you! She said that she's not gonna do it if you're not in it!"  
  
"I'm not going to do it if I get anything out of it!"  
  
"Fine then I'm taking the necklace back that I gave you!"  
  
"No way! It's mine!"  
  
"Arg! Just sit down and.."  
  
POW!!!!  
  
"WHAT THE #$@% JUST HAPPENED!!!?"  
  
"I don't know! All I did was say sit.."  
  
POW!!!!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NECKLACE IS THIS!!!?" InuYasha yelled as he tried to pull it off, but of course, it didn't come off! "WHY WON'T THIS STUPID THING COME OFF!!?"  
  
Kagome took this as an advantage.  
  
"InuYasha, if you don't join the play then I'll say the S word!"  
  
"You better not wench!"  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
POW!!!  
  
"What didja do that for!!!?"  
  
"For calling me that! And to get you to join the play, and listen to this song."  
  
"Feh, fine then! Just don't sit me again!!"  
  
"Yay! Be truthful, Ok? This song is kinda hard to sing, so I might not sound too great."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok! Here I go!!!"  
  
(This song is from one of my favorite movies called 'Cats Don't Dance'. I highly recommend this movie, even though it not a Japanese cartoon, it's American, and it's from 1997. The song is called 'Tell Me Lies'. I'm tired of not owning things that I like!)  
  
* I never believed that there was a rainbow,  
With a pot of gold at the end......  
I'm much too smart for fairy tales like that,  
Yet here I am again......  
I thought this time, this time we're gonna make it......  
Why I thought so I really don't know......  
Maybe something in his eyes just told me so......  
Something in his eyes......*  
  
'She sounds so beautiful.' InuYasha thought.  
  
* Tell me lies......and I'll come runnin',  
I must have lost my mind.  
I just close my eyes  
And tell you just exactly what's comin'  
Life's gonna turn just a little unkind.*  
  
'Why...... Why is this song affecting me so much? Is it because I can't tell her what's going on with me? Kagome...... I......'  
  
* Seems like everyone's sailing way out on the sea......  
And I'm stuck here on the shore.  
Sun's always shinin', but it's never for me......  
Why should I try anymore?*  
  
'Kagome, I...... I want to tell you, but......'  
  
* Tell me lies......tell me lies......  
And I'll keep right on comin'.  
This time I got to believe in a dream.  
This time I got to believe in his dream.*  
  
'...I can't...'  
  
"So? How was I?" Kagome asked.  
  
"How were you? You were..were.."  
  
"was..?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Really?! You're not pulling my leg are you?"  
  
"No! Now why would I lie to you?"  
  
"I can think of a couple of reasons.." Kagome murmured.  
  
"I heard that! And I don't appreciate being called a liar! Anyways, you sounded good to me. And believe me, if you sound good to these sensitive dog ears, then you'll sound good to anyone!"  
  
"Thanks Inu-kun! This means a lot!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome laughed and reached up towards InuYashas' ears.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Going to rub your ears. I've never touched them before, and I just noticed that cute twitch thingy they do."  
  
"Well they're gonna stay untouched! No one is ever gonna...gonna..mmm"  
  
To late! Kagome started to rub his ears and InuYasha caved in at the middle of his last sentence, as you all just read. This feels good to him  
  
Kagome giggled. "What's that stuff about them not ever being touched?"  
  
"Uuuuuh..mmmmmm..stop Kaaaaago..mmmmmm..or else I'll..ruff! Bark...mmmmmm" InuYasha began, snuggling his head into Kagome's palm.  
  
InuYasha couldn't get out what he was going to say next. Let's just say (in the McDonalds commercial song voice) He's Lovin' It! He went dog. Not as in demon dog, but human dog. Barks, runs on all fours, wags tail (if they have a tail to wag), the works!  
  
"So it feels good, doesn't it?" Kagome smiled, and InuYasha began to purr. "Hey! I didn't know dogs could purr!"  
  
*purring* "Mmmmm..it's not purring..it's soft growling!"  
  
"Well if you don't PURR, then I'll just stop rubbing your ears." Kagome said taking her hands away from his ears, turning, and smiling menacingly and walking slowly towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" 'Oh God please don't let her leave!' "Please come back! Fine! You can call it purring! Just please come back and rub them!" (I know.OOC. but hey! It fits this part)  
  
"Well.. I don't know if I FEEL like rubbing them anymore.. I think I'll go get breakfast."  
  
InuYasha jumps over to Kagome. "NO!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
"No, I mean, look up!"  
  
"Huh?" *looks up* "Oh kuso!"  
  
both at the same time "MISTLETOE!!!"  
  
"Do we have to?" Kagome asked and blushed.  
  
"Uh.. well technically. But no one's here. so I guess we don't .."  
  
"I got it! Let's do an experiment!"  
  
"Experiment?"  
  
"You know like 3 weeks ago. Before Hiten ..uh..interrupted.."  
  
"oh..OH! That..well, and 'experiment' couldn't hurt I guess."  
  
And with that, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. They got closer and closer, and..........................  
  
KAGOME WOKE UP!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! JUST KIDDNG!!!!!  
  
Their lips met 'experimenting' with each other. InuYasha lost control again! He is now*dun dun dun!* Youkai InuYasha!! His tongue begged for entrance. Kagome, not knowing what to do, granted access. She reached up and rubbed his ears, making InuYasha release a small moan (she's hypnotized, remember? Whenever he's under demon influence she gets hypnotized). Youkai InuYasha was satisfied, so he let Kagome go, and the real InuYasha have back his control. (I remind you people, this is PG-13! No nasty sick lemon. I'm only 14 years old doncha know!!? And there in SCHOOL!) InuYasha pulled away quickly.  
  
"Kagome! I'm sorry! I didn't..! I couldn't..!"  
  
"Well that wasn't that bad.." Kagome said, turning away and blushing. (she can't remember what happened after he turns demon too, remember?)  
  
'Wasn't that bad!?? I stuck my tongue in her mouth and she thinks THAT isn't bad!? Oh yeah, she can't remember what happened after I lost control.' InuYasha thought. "Not really..but Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"This never happened."  
  
"Right."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
6:50 P.M. CHRISTMAS PARTY NIGHT!!!! WOOHOO!!!! PARTY!!! DANCE DANCE PARTY!!!  
  
Kagome had just got done doing her hair and modeling her dress and shoes. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore a sapphire blue dress that was slanted with ruffles at the bottom and had no sleeves. (like the ones that have NO sleeves what so ever because there's nothing that goes on you shoulders to support it, but is held up by your neck because of that loop thingy if you know what I mean) Her shoes were simple sapphire 2 inch high- heels. Kagome walked to her window and looked outside to wait for InuYasha to pick her up. She didn't really know how he was because 1. He doesn't have a car. 2. He doesn't have a driver's license. 3. Sesshomaru acted like a jerk all the time, but he had to stay after school to help decorate. Not to mention, picking up his own date. And 4. InuYasha had not the slightest clue on HOW to drive! She waited for about 10 minutes and to her surprise, saw this huge limo roll in front of the shrine. And who else would decide to get out from the limo but a suave, sugoi, hanyou. Kagome mesmerized at how handsome he looked in his tuxedo until he yelled up to her.  
  
"C'mon Kago! Let's go!"  
  
"Coming!" Kagome yelled making her way to the front door. When she got there and opened it, the white haired Romeo was already standing there.  
  
"Hey InuYasha.." she said shyly.  
  
"........."  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I look hideous or something?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Because y-you look...beautiful Kago."  
  
"Really? Ya think so?" *twirls around modeling her dress for him while blushing*  
  
"Yeah.." He said even more mesmerized than he already was.  
  
"Arigato Inu-kun! You look like quite the ladies man in that tux!" she laughed.  
  
"Ha! I know. If another girl comes over and wants to dance with me then don't be surprised!" he laughed. "Okay enough compliments. Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They walked outside and Kagome forgot about the limo until she saw it at the end of the stairway.  
  
*gasp* "How in the world did you get limo!!?"  
  
"I know people." He smiled as he opened the door for her. "Your carriage awaits milady."  
  
"Why thank you kind knight. I have a Christmas gift for you when you get in the limo."  
  
InuYasha hurriedly got in the limo and closed the door. He told the driver to go to the school, and off they went.  
  
"So what's my gift?"  
  
"Close your eyes." She smiled as InuYasha closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome reached up and rubbed InuYasha's ears.  
  
"Mmmmmm...yeeeeeeah that's the spot..ruff!" he howled as his places his head on her lap.  
  
"This is for not finishing yesterday. Merry Christmas InuYasha."  
  
"mmmmmmm.. thaaaaanks...this is the best gift I ever got...ruff!"  
  
"I could do this all night."  
  
"Then do."  
  
"Maybe later. We're here!"  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll do it again."  
  
"Thank Kami-sama!"  
  
*laughs. InuYasha gets out the car and helps Kagome out*  
  
"Hey look! It's Miroku and Sango! Hey you guys over here!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!" Sango yelled dragging Miroku across the school yard. "You have to see this! They have that game Dance Dance Revolution right over there and Johnny and Tea are facing off!" (from that Yu-Gi-Oh episode where Tea goes around talking to Yami about his destiny and then they go to the arcade and Tea faces Johnny on DDR)  
  
"Johnny!? Tea!? OMIGOD I gotta see this!! C'mon InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as they dragged the men across the yard to the huge crowd of people. (if this + shows up, that means that the machine is talking. In this DDR machine you can enter your gender and name. Cool, ne? )  
  
+you go girl+  
  
"Tea's winning!" Miroku yelled.  
  
*Johnny tries to trip her because he's loosing* "Keep it clean Johnny, you loser!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
+Better keep up Johnny! That girl's on fire!+  
  
*right left up up down turn right left center up left left center and Bam!*  
  
+Game Over dudes! Tea wins this round! Better luck next time Johnny! Next!?+  
  
"Hey InuYasha why don't we do it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No way am I going!"  
  
*Pulls head down to whisper in his ear* "I'll rub your ears even longer, and give you ramen 3 days a week."  
  
"OK!!" InuYasha said excitedly, practically dragging Kagome up to the platform.  
  
"Are going up there?"  
  
*both* "YEAH!"  
  
+Hey dudes and dudettes! Enter your name, gender, song, and let's get dancin'!+ *Player1 Kagome, Female* *Player 2 InuYasha, Male* *song: I Am*  
  
+Aright! Kagome, InuYasha, get ready for a Dance Dance Revolution in 3, 2,1 Leeeeet's DANCE!+ (= is Kagome and @is InuYasha)  
  
= step left right up down turn left left right up up down up turn up right right = +Keep it up Kagome! You go girl!+  
  
@step up down down right left turn right up down down up left left turn up left@ +Keep it InuYasha! You're on fire! Let's turn up the speed+  
  
=leftup downright up up turn downup right left upright= +Whew! You're hot baby!+  
  
@upright left left rightdown turn upleft down down up turn left @ +It's getting hot in here!+  
  
(let's just get to the end. This will take to long if I kept it up)  
  
=@down up rightleft turn up down Bam!@=  
  
+Game Over dudes! We have ourselves a tie! Congrats Kagome and InuYasha! Next!?+  
  
"Ah! We got a tie! This is great!" Kagome yelled excitedly.  
  
"Why? Nobody won!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Exactly! Now nobody is better than the others and we won't fight!"  
  
"True. Come here you danceaholic!" InuYasha said. Kagome stepped over to InuYasha's side of the platform.  
  
InuYasha picked Kagome up by her waist and spun around with her. Then he brought her closer into a hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas Kagome."  
  
"Merry Christmas InuYasha."  
  
And this, of course made everybody in the crowd go "Aaaaaaaaaaaaw"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Welp, that's it! I loved writing this chapter. It was fun! So now it's time for me to say Ja Ne! the next chapter will be : Cupid Stuck My Heart! See ya guys and gals!!! Arigato for reading and Onegai review!!! Ja Ne!!!!!! 


	16. Cupid Struck My Heart!

Hey there guys and gals! I'm back for V- Day! Well actually late for V- day......BUT STILL! I would like to tell all you that I hope you found love on V- Day!!! Hearts all around!!! Well I bet that you want me to get on with this chapter. Well fine then! I would just wish you a happy Belated- Valentines Day!! Ashiteru minna-san!!!  
  
InuYasha: What's a V-Day?  
  
Kagome: It's the day of Love InuYasha!! You're supposed to shower the one you love with gifts and love!  
  
InuYasha: I have to?  
  
Kagome: Yup......... (Blushes)  
  
InuYasha: Ok! Where's Kikyo!?  
  
Kagome: (anime fall) Kikyo!? Kikyo!? KIKYO!?  
  
InuYasha: Uh.........yeah. (blushes)  
  
RIS: Oooooooooh! InuYasha doesn't wanna tell!! ^_^  
  
InuYasha: Shuddup RIS!!!  
  
RIS: Oh just give it to her already!!!  
  
InuYasha: FINE!!! If you leave me alone then I will!! Here Kagome!! -_- (*sigh* gives her a necklace)  
  
Kagome: OH INUYASHA IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!! ARIGATO!!!  
  
InuYasha: Uh......... well.......... Sure.........  
  
RIS: Aaaaaaaaaaaw!!! How cute!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 15 Cupid Struck My Heart!  
  
(Friday the 13th a.k.a. Bad luck day)  
  
It's been 2 months of hard preparation. The Valentine's Day Festival is tomorrow. The people who are gonna be in the play are Miroku, Sango InuYasha, Kagome, Souta, Kouga, Kagome's mom, InuYasha's dad, Joey, and Sapphire. Miroku is a young duke of Kyoto named Hizu, Sango is a maid named Anata, Kagome is a maid named Shinzui, InuYasha is the prince charming named Jin, Souta is Cupid, Kouga is the young duke of Tokyo named Ichiro, Ms. Higurashi is the queen of humans Shika, Inu's dad is the king of demons Izumu, Sapphire is the princess named Kikyo, and Joey is the Narrator and any extra servant. It's too long of a story to tell how they all got their parts so just go along with me here.  
  
(walking to Kagome's Shrine from a café at 5:30 p.m.)  
  
"Ah. Nothing left to do but help decorate. I'm so glad that practice is finally over!" Sango said.  
  
"Me too Sango. Even though I can't wait for the actually play tomorrow. I'm quite intrigued by our part in the play!" Miroku said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, we get to have children in the play right?" Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Yeah that's part of........................... YOU PERVERT!!! HENTAI!!!"  
  
"Do you ever think that those two will ever get along for 5 minutes?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well at least we get to have a regular day and just hang out." InuYasha trailed off.  
  
"Yeah......... Hey InuYasha, you seem kinda weird lately. Is something up? If you don't want to you don't have to tell me though."  
  
"It's nothing really." He replied. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I've never really given much thought about this before, but.........well......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Valentine's Day........."  
  
"You don't like Valentine's Day InuYasha?"  
  
"It's okay......... but it's kinda too mushy for me ya know."  
  
"Well I couldn't be shocked even if I wanted to be on that one." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Heh. You know me well."  
  
"Yup guess so. Hey we're here!"  
  
"Hurry up you guys! What's taking you!?" Sango yelled back dragging the unconscious teen houshi up the shrine stairs.  
  
"Coming! Come on InuYaSHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
InuYasha picked Kagome up and ran off with her.  
  
"InuYasha!!!? Where are you taking her!!!?" Sango yelled worriedly as she dropped Miroku, and tried to run after him. "He might not be himself again! INUYASHA BRING KAGOME BACK!! NOOOOOW!!!!"  
  
But it was too late. InuYasha and Kagome were out of sight and Sango didn't know where he was taking her best friend.  
  
"I gotta tell you something Kagome. The truth about me......... and you too. I've been holding this in ever since the concert. I can't bear too see you worry about me all the time. It's like this........." He stops and puts Kagome down.  
  
o0.0o 'He didn't call me Kago? But he does it all the time now. He never uses my full name anymore unless something's wrong...' She thought. "What's going on InuYasha? Why are you acting so worried?"  
  
"Because...... it hurts me to see you worried all the time. You may try to act happy but I see the way you look sometimes. It's me...... isn't it Kagome?"  
  
"What ever gave you that idea you baka!!? I don't care if I worry!! At least I have other people TO worry about!! What ever you wanted to tell me just save it!"  
  
"Kagome......I......"  
  
"Save it!! It's bad enough you're not using my nickname! Just take me home now or I'll use the 's' word!"  
  
"*sigh* Fine........."  
  
InuYasha picked Kagome up and ran to the shrine. They met up with Sango and the finally awake Miroku who greeted them with stuff like: "What happened?!" "Are you okay Kagome?!" "InuYasha, why did you do that!?" Questions that remained unanswered. Kagome just told them to start decorating before it got too late. It was around 6 p.m. and they wanted to get the decorations up before it got too dark. For the rest of the time they stayed there InuYasha and Kagome didn't speak to each other. They would just look at each other for a couple of seconds until they realize that they're staring, quickly turn away and continue to decorate.  
  
"Wow you guys!!! I'm impressed!" Ms. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"It was our pleasure Ms. Higurashi. Thank you for giving us a part in your play." Miroku said.  
  
"Anything for Kagome's friends." She replied. "Now go home and get lots of rest for the big night tomorrow. We need to be at our best tomorrow."  
  
"Mata Ashita!" Inu, Mir, and San, yelled running off.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled running to him. He stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry for being so mean earlier. I should of let you say what was on your mind.......will you forgive me?"  
  
".........Feh." He replied and darted off.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
OPENING NIGHT OF THE VALENTINE'S DAY FESTIVAL PLAY  
  
People were having a lot of fun. With all the heart lights hanging, candy stands, kissing screens so people could make out in privacy (hahaha), and things like that. The Higurashi Shrine Valentine's Day Festival was a huge hit. The money was just flying in! The huge stage was set! And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The Play!!!  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the play Cupid Struck my Heart will begin shortly." Ms Higurashi announced and went backstage. "Is everyone ready and in costume?"  
  
"Yes." They all replied  
  
"Well then let's do it! Joey get out there!" she said pushing him on stage.  
  
"Welcome minna- san, to the Higurashi Valentine's day play 'Cupid Struck my Heart'. We begin our tale in the land of demons. King Izumu called his son into his room......" The curtain lifts.  
  
"You summoned me father?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed I did. Jin I think it is about time for you to think about marriage."  
  
"Marriage!? But father, I am 18 years old!"  
  
"Yes, the perfect age! Your brother Shinji is out in war so he cannot get married yet. I'll work on finding you a suitable wife. For now you must go meet the two new maids. They just arrived. One is for you and the other is for your cousin Hizu. He will be living here since his parents died in the war. And Ichiro will be coming in a week. Choose which ever one you think fits you."  
  
"As you wish father." He and his father walk off stage, and Kagome and Sango walk on.  
  
"I wonder who we're supposed serve Anata?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I dunno Shinzui. We'll find out soon though. Someone is coming now." Sango replied.  
  
"Welcome to the Hito Youkai castle. I assume that you are the new maids?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Hai." They replied in unison.  
  
"Now I must choose which one of you is suitable for me, and which one is suitable for my cousin." He walked in circles around them, studying them.  
  
"You there!"  
  
"Hai! Yes sir?"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"M, my name is Shinzui."  
  
"Follow me wench."  
  
"My name is Shinzui!"  
  
"Feh! Just follow me wench. And you, other girl."  
  
"Hai?" Sango replied.  
  
"Wait here. My cousin, the duke of Kyoto, will be arriving soon."  
  
"Yes sir." Kagome and InuYasha walk off stage, and Miroku walks on.  
  
"Well hello young maiden. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Anata. I'm waiting for the duke of Kyoto."  
  
"Why would you be waiting for me?"  
  
"You're the duke of Kyoto?"  
  
"Last time I checked. And please, call me Hizu."  
  
"Well I'm supposed to be your personal maid."  
  
"Maid? Uncle never spoke of this to me. Oh well, follow me."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I mean, Hizu."  
  
"Better." They walked off stage, and InuYasha and Kagome walk on.  
  
"You are to follow my around and serve me whenever I need something." InuYasha said.  
  
"Hai. Um, Sir?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"May I ask the name of the one I serve?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I had no right to ask. I........."  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name is Jin."  
  
"Jin-sama?"  
  
"No. Just Jin."  
  
"Hai. Jin." They walk off stage, Miroku and Sango walk on.  
  
"Excuse me lord Hizu, but where are we going?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
"Yes lord Hizu."  
  
"Ah. Here we are. Come in Anata."  
  
"As you wish lord Hizu." Lights go out. New props added to give the stage a room effect. Lights back on.  
  
"Well I feel absolutely weary from my travels. Anata, help me with my robe please."  
  
"Certainly my lord"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I mean, lord Hizu."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sango walks over to Miroku and takes off his robe, leaving his chest exposed.  
  
"Would you like for me to get you some other clothes lord Hizu?" Sango blushed.  
  
"No, it's alright Anata. You know, a man like me could fall in love with a women like you if I didn't have to marry a duchess." He said sitting on the bed there.  
  
"Oh lord Hizu, you're such a flatterer." Sango smiled.  
  
"I'm very much serious Anata. Sometimes it's boring being a duke. You need someone more exciting than a duchess who tries to take over your life. I'm just glad I don't have to get married yet."  
  
"Oh, that can't be true lord Hizu. Getting married is a wonderful thing! I can't wait until I find a man of my own to marry."  
  
"I hope you find him too. It would be pretty hard to find someone while working in the castle though."  
  
"It's alright. Thanks anyways. Oh, is there anything else you need lord Hizu?"  
  
"No Anata, that's all."  
  
"Well I'll be going to find my room now if you don't mind."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you lord Hizu. Call if you need something." She walks off stage.  
  
"What a nice girl." Lights dim, and Miroku walks off stage people come out to take off the room props. Light turn on and Inu and Kag are on.  
  
"Lord Jin where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. Where are you going?"  
  
"It's my job to follow you so that's what I'm going to do. I won't look of course."  
  
"Fine then you stupid wench. Prepare my bath water for me."  
  
"Yes lord Jin, but where is it?"  
  
"Down the hall to the right."  
  
"Ok." She walks off stage.  
  
"Why did father have to get me a maid? I was fine on my own. And then he wants me to get married?! Some life I have."  
  
"Jin!" his father yelled. "Where are you!?"  
  
"In my room father!"  
  
Walks on stage "Jin I've found a suitable wife for you."  
  
"Well that was quick........."  
  
"Ahem......her name is Kikyo and she the priestess and princess of the human realm."  
  
"Don't I already have a stupid human maid that follows me around? No more humans already!"  
  
"Too late. She and her mother are to be here in 1 week." Inu's dad leaves the stage.  
  
"My life is over!"  
  
"Lord Jin! You bath is ready!"  
  
"Finally. I can wash away my troubles."  
  
Kagome walks on. "What's troubling you lord Jin?"  
  
"Nothing wench."  
  
"Would it kill you to say my name!? It's Shinzui! Shi-N-Zu-I!"  
  
"How dare you yell at me like that you wench!? I'm your master! Respect me!"  
  
"I- I- I'm sorry lord Jin...*sniffle* I didn't mean to yell." Kagome began to act cry.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not crying are you?"  
  
"No lord Jin...*sniffle*"  
  
"Hey, listen you. I didn't mean to be so mean. It's just my life here is so stupid."  
  
"Why would you ever say such a thing? You have a better life than I do! You don't have a sick mother that you have to serve people to help pay get a doctor!  
  
"I don't have a mother at all.........she died."  
  
"*gasp* Oh, lord Jin! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's Ok. You didn't know. Being ridiculed all your life because you're only a mere half breed. I'm kind of used to being alone."  
  
"Half breed? I see. But that's no excuse to be alone."  
  
"I'm not like some pet that needs company!"  
  
"What's wrong with that? It's nice not to be alone."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"See? Now then, you better take you bath before the water gets cold." Kagome smiled and starts walking off stage.  
  
"Thanks Shinzui."  
  
"Y-y-you said my name?"  
  
"Yeah? What of it?"  
  
"I just think you like me a little bit more than before."  
  
"Feh. Well I guess you earned my respect."  
  
"And you've earned mine." And they both walk off stage together.  
  
Souta jumps on stage. "Those two seem like a good couple. If only Jin didn't have to marry a princess. Believe me she not that great anyways. Also that duke and maid are good for each other as well. Royal marriage my arrow! As Cupid I have to make this work!"  
  
ACT II (lights back on)  
  
"Hello is anyone here?" Sapphire said while she and Kago's mom walked on stage.  
  
"'Ello? Cousins!? Are you here!? Where are they?" Kouga said walking on stage. "Oh! 'Ello. Ma name's Ichiro the duke of Tokyo. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kikyo the priestess and princess of the Human realm and this is my mother."  
  
"Hello young man."  
  
"I'm here looking for prince Jin."  
  
"Oh, me too."  
  
"Hi Ichiro. You here already?" InuYasha said as he and Kagome walked on stage.  
  
"Yes. Oh, and I believe this one right 'ere is waiting for you."  
  
"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"My name is Kikyo and this is my mother."  
  
"You're the one I have to marry?!"  
  
"Is that why you were so uneasy all week lord Jin?"  
  
"Yes Shinzui."  
  
"Ha! Addressing your maid like a real person? What kind of royal manners have you been taught?" Sapphire asked meanly.  
  
"She's not just my maid! She's my friend too!"  
  
"Really? You consider me your friend lord Jin?"  
  
"Of course. You're the only one that I can really talk to."  
  
"And after the wedding I'll be that person you can talk to. You're not at all bad looking." Sapphire smirked.  
  
"Why don't you go see my father? He's in the west wing of the castle in the library."  
  
"Where is that?" she asked.  
  
"Ichiro, go show her and the queen please. I'm going to my lessons."  
  
"Sure." And he and Sapphire of stage.  
  
"Forgive my daughter for her rudeness." Kag's mom said  
  
"It's okay. She's not too bad." Kagome answered. Kag's mom left the stage.  
  
"Whew! That was close! Come on Shinzui."  
  
"The horses are ready Jin."  
  
"Who needs horses? Just get on my back."  
  
"But Jin!"  
  
"Hurry before my father catches us!"  
  
"Ok." She gets on his back, the lights turn off, they get off stage, and props are added to make it look like the woods. Lights turn back on and Inu and Kag walk on.  
  
"Oh Jin, it's beautiful! How did you find this place?"  
  
"I just decided to go for a run one day and I found this place. It just became my place to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, uh, girls........."  
  
"Girls? What about us?"  
  
"Well I wonder if I would ever be able to, you know, find someone right for me. I just don't like the idea of have to marry someone because they are of royal blood."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you want to find someone that would be right for YOU and not for what they are, as in royal?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I think about marriage sometimes too. I always tell myself that no one would want me because of my jobs, and how poor I am, but I always leave just a shred of hope."  
  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with you. Someone is bound to like you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, what kind of man are you looking for anyway?"  
  
"Not like it's any of your business groom to be, but the kind of man I'm looking for is someone who would accept what I am, love me for who I am, and respects me. What about you? If you didn't have to marry that Kikyo girl that is."  
  
"Well, someone who would accept me for what I am, love me for who I am, and doesn't try to get over on me for my wealth."  
  
"Wealth is such a terrible thing to love someone for. It's just wrong to me."  
  
"You wouldn't do something like that? Even though you're poor?"  
  
"Of course not. Love is what matters."  
  
"That's what I think too. Hey Shinzui."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean to you on your first day. I was just mad because that was the day my father decided to be wed me."  
  
"It's alright. You didn't have to apologize lord Jin."  
  
"No, but I felt really bad about it all week."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
All time seemed to stop. Inu and Kag froze to make it look that way. Souta then came on stage and Inu and Kag made it look like they couldn't see or hear him.  
  
"This is the perfect time. They need a little love boost! And with my magical invisible arrows, they'll have to fall in love even more than they are right now!" Souta then shot his invisible arrows and ran off stage. Then Inu and Kag started moving again.  
  
"OW!" they both yelled clutching their chests. Then they looked each other in a loving way and hugged each other.  
  
"Why can't I just marry you my love!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"We can get married darling. But we would have to run away. There's no way I could marry that brat if a princess. She's not half as beautiful as you are."  
  
(backstage)  
  
"None of that's in the script!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Just what kind of invisible arrows did you shoot Souta?!" Sango asked.  
  
"I dunno. They felt like air to me! What's going on!?"  
  
"Something that should have been going on for a long time." Miroku said.  
  
"Ever since the concert." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Something that happens when you strike a deal with the REAL Cupid." They said together.  
  
"Wha' do ya mean tha real Cupid?" Kouga asked. "He's stealing ma Sheela!"  
  
"She's not your woman Kouga!" Sango yelled. "And how did you make a deal with the real Cupid Miroku?"  
  
"Simple. I do come from a long line of monks. Calling upon Greek gods is quite simple. Making a deal with them on the other hand, is much harder."  
  
"We gotta get them off stage before they decide they want to be a mom and dad in front of all those people!" Sango yelled.  
  
"GRANDCHILDREN!!! Let them be Sango!" Ms. H smiled.  
  
"Hey! I my son is part of that too! I'm not going to let him just......... Did you say grandchildren? Well in that case put the curtain down!"  
  
"That's disgusting!! OMIGOD!! There making out! Come on you guys we have to get them off stage! Just try to make it look like part of the play! Joey it's all up to you! You have to narrate the end!" Sango yelled.  
  
"But then we won't get to our love scene Sango!" Miroku whined.  
  
"Shut up Miroku! This is way more important! Get out there now Joey!" She barked.  
  
"Ya mean I have ta make it all up!?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes now go!" they all said. Inu's dad pulled the rope for the curtain to go down and everyone else pushed Joey on stage.  
  
"And so prince Jin and his maid Shinzui announced there love to the king Izumu who, thought about his own relationship with a human and decided the two should be wed, instead princess Kikyo and him. Princess Kikyo decided that she didn't want to marry prince Jin anyways and she and her mother went back to the human realm. Prince Jin and now princess Shinzui had 4 children. 2 boys named Shiro and Kuro, and 2 girls named Chihiro, and Sakura. And the lived happily ever after, THE END" Joey walked of stage and the crowd applauded.  
  
(backstage again)  
  
"Snap out of it you two!"  
  
"What's there to snap out of Sango?" they asked still hugging.  
  
"You're not supposed to be like this!"  
  
"Come on Kago, my love. I don't think we're appreciated here." InuYasha said running into the woods behind the shrine.  
  
"THEY'RE GONNA!!! AND WITH MY SHEELA!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"No they're not. There's no time." Miroku said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The effect wears off in 3-2-1........." he counted down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY DRESS!!!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"WHERE'S MY SHIRT!!!!?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!!?" They both screamed.  
  
"Told ya" Miroku smiled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
And that's the end of this chappy! Hope you enjoyed the cut off/ruined play! ^_^ There's just some weird things happening to those two.........Could this little fling have done something to InuYasha's demon side? Find out soon on the next chapter of WRAHS called: Youkai Say Goodbye! It's not what the title really means though. And I never forget my Onegai's and Arigato's so Arigato for reading and Onegai review and keep reading! Ja ne minna- san!!!!! 


	17. Youkai, Say Goodbye!

Well guys and gals it's been real! My story is a hit in my eyes! I would like to thank all of you for putting up with my slowness! I feel like a real jerkette for making ya'll wait so long... I've been having writers block and lots of homework... it sucks... but now I'm inspired and ready to write!!! So 1, 2, 3 let's jam!!  
  
InuYasha: You should really be ashamed of yourself RIS!  
  
RIS: I am InuYasha! You don't have to rub it in!  
  
InuYasha: That's what I do best! ^_^  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!!  
  
POW!!!!  
  
Kagome: Stop bothering RIS InuYasha! You know she can make us do weird things at random!  
  
InuYasha: Like what!?  
  
RIS: This! *turns InuYasha into a rabbit* See what she means?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch. 16 Youkai Say Goodbye!  
  
The two walked out of the woods fully clothed with anger in their faces.  
  
"Have fun you two?" InuTaisho laughed.  
  
"Not. Funny. Dad........." InuYasha growled. "What in the seven hells just happened!?"  
  
"Well you see........." Miroku started, but was cut off by Kagome beginning to cry and ran into her house.  
  
"Kagome! Look wha' ya did to ma Sheila ya mangy mutt!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Listen here ya little Down Under Dingo! She's not your woman! Got that!? She doesn't belong to anyone!" InuYasha barked back.  
  
"Well while you two are fighting to the death out here, I'm going in to see about Kagome." Sango said irritably, and ran into the house after Kagome.  
  
InuYasha and Kouga growled at each other for another 30 seconds and then bounded into the house after Sango. InuTaisho stared at Miroku and Ms. Higurashi.  
  
"What exactly was this 'deal' with Cupid you two made?" He asked.  
  
Ms. Higurashi just walked off innocently and got on stage to announce that the festival was over.  
  
"Simple." Miroku replied. "In return for the invisible love arrows we're gonna let Cupid pair up any 10 people we know without objecting and interfering."  
  
"So you mean I shot them with REAL love arrows!? For REAL?!" Souta yelled worriedly.  
  
"Bingo kid!" Miroku winked.  
  
"Miro- musuko san........." InuTaisho began, but was cut off by a little voice.  
  
"InuTaisho-sama! We have a crisis!" A little flea vassal said while jumping on InuTaisho's nose.  
  
"What is it Myoga?" InuTaisho replied.  
  
"Sir, the Youkai Counsel just called."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"It's about InuYasha-sama......... and his condition."  
  
"What!?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
(In the House in front of Kagome's room)  
  
"Kagome it's us! Open up!" Sango said banging on Kagome's locked door.  
  
"No! Go away! I don't wanna talk about!" Kagome yelled from inside her room.  
  
"Kagome if this mangy mutt did anything to ya then I'll.........!" Kouga got cut off.  
  
"EVERYONE JUST GO AWAY!!!"  
  
"We're not going anywhere until you open this door!" InuYasha yelled. "If I did anything to hurt you then at least you and I should talk about it!"  
  
Just then everyone heard a little click and the door cracked open little so you could only see one of Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Only if the rest of them *sniff* go away........." She said sadly.  
  
"Ok everyone! Show's over! Get out of the house now! If you dare they to listen in on our conversation then you're dead, got that? And I'll know if you're here or not." He said pointing to his nose.  
  
"Fine. I do it just because it was ma Sheila's wish. But if you try anything funny mangy mutt, consida' yaself kibbles n' bits." Kouga growled. With that everyone left the house.  
  
"They're gone now Kagome."  
  
Kagome opened the door all the way and stared into InuYasha's beautiful amber eyes with her milk chocolate ones. Kagome released more tears and flung herself into InuYasha burying her face into his chest. InuYasha stood there bewildered.  
  
"I don't know what came over me back there InuYasha! I didn't mean to!" Kagome cried.  
  
InuYasha then took Kagome into his embrace and carried her back in her room, closed the door, and took her to her bed. He sat her down, kneeled on one knee on the floor, and stared into her eyes looking like a sad puppy. His ears were drooped a little and his eyes held sadness and confusion.  
  
"I don't know what happened back there either Kagome......... I had no right to do what I did......... even though nothing happened I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Inu...Yasha........." Kagome whispered and began to cry even more. She then fell into InuYasha into a warm embrace.  
  
"Hey come on now. It's alright. Don't make me do this Kagome. I don't wanna do this........."  
  
"Do what?" She asked looking up at him with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"You know I hate it when you cry, and from my point of view right now, there's only one way to get rid of those tears."  
  
InuYasha then leaned close to Kagome's face and licked her tears away. If anymore rolled down he would lick those away too. Kagome stared at him as he brushed away a stray piece of her hair. And then InuYasha smiled a bit.  
  
"See what you've reduced me to? I'm a little puppy around you........."  
  
Kagome laughed a bit. "And I'm a little kitten around you........."  
  
InuYasha pulled her closer to him. "But cats and dogs aren't meant for each other......... a dog can't be with a cat and a cat can't be with a dog........." He whispered.  
  
"Nothing's impossible. Because the cat and the dog have things in common........." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"And what things are those?"  
  
"They both have ears..." She said reaching up to rub InuYasha's ears and watched as he melted down into a more comfortable position and he began "purr".  
  
"They both like curl up to go to sleep" InuYasha said as he leaned against Kagome's bed, and placed her in his lap.  
  
"They both have fur." She said as she stroked a lock of his hair.  
  
"They both lick things." He said licking her neck.  
  
"They both have paws and claws." She said placing her hands over his.  
  
"And they both have fangs." InuYasha said as he turned Kagome around and leaned close to her face. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned closer too until their lips made contact and turned into a passionate kiss. They were like that for a minute until the now dreaded air was needed and they pulled away.  
  
"InuYasha, do you remember when we went to the mall before the Kitsune Fire concert?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
"You see there was this dog, and he stole something very valuable from me..."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"My heart..."  
  
"R-really? Are you gonna press charges on him?"  
  
"No. Because I'm the one whose gonna give him his sentence."  
  
"Have you made your mind up yet? What are you gonna sentence him to?"  
  
"Life Imprisonment..." Kagome said as she leaned in for another passionate kiss. When they pulled away InuYasha had his own little story to tell.  
  
"Kagome, do you remember when we met on the first day of school?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well, you see, there was this cat, a female Calico to be exact."  
  
"Really now? Was she pretty?"  
  
"No... She was beautiful. She was the first person I paid attention to when I went inside."  
  
"I'm sure you talked to her with no problem right?"  
  
"Actually I didn't think she would want to talk to me."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I thought she was too good for me to talk to. She looked like an angel. And besides, I'm a dog and she's a cat."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"When I finally worked up the courage to go talk to her she and I became great friends and went through a lot together, but I still thought she was too good for me."  
  
"So was she?"  
  
"No... She's just right."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"So the Youkai Counsel has made their decision?" InuTaisho asked furiously.  
  
"Yes m'lord. It's one way or the other."  
  
"But why would they resort to that!? It makes no sense! He shouldn't have to do that!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yes! There has to be another way!" Miroku said angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid it would take 50 years to undo the counsel's mind about the matter."  
  
"Tha's un'eard of! There mus' be another way! Tha's even to cruel ta me! He shouldn't 'ave ta do that!"  
  
"It's not our decision to make..." Myoga said sadly.  
  
"Well what ever happens he's going to have to deal with it."  
  
"I'm just glad InuYasha and sis haven't made any declarations of love or anything. That would make this worse." Souta said.  
  
But unbeknownst to everyone else Kagome and InuYasha did make declarations of love. In fact, they were on their way debating on whether to tell everybody or not. Kagome thought it was a good idea to let them know and InuYasha thought it was a bad idea, but we all know who wins at arguing between these two. So they came outside to tell everyone. When they got there everyone gave InuYasha sad stares.  
  
"Hey everyone we have...! Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's with all the sympathetic looks?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"InuYasha, the Youkai Counsel called." InuTaisho said.  
  
"And? So what?"  
  
"They called about your condition... and how to fix it..."  
  
"And what did they say?"  
  
"You have a decision to make InuYasha."  
  
"And my choices?"  
  
"You can either..."  
  
"Either do what?"  
  
"Become all human, all demon, never see the girl again or..."  
  
"NEVER SEE KAGOME AGAIN!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
  
"Never see me again? What's going on?" Kagome said frightfully.  
  
"There is another option InuYasha." InuTaisho said.  
  
"What is it?! I'll do anything!"  
  
"It is to..."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
And that is the end of chapter 16!!! Yeah I did it!!! Ok peoples I don't have much to say! I'm glad you stuck with me all this time! The next chapter will be: *A Life Without You? Can I Decide?* and I never forget my onegai's and arigato's! Arigato for reading and Onegai Review! Ja ne loyal fans! 


	18. A Life Without You? Can I Decide?

Ok guys and gals... again I feel like a super jerkette!!!! bows I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU PEOPLES TO WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS!!!! AND FOR THOSE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO "A FATHER'S NAME A CHILD'S HEART I'LL BE UPDATING THAT SOON!!! Okay no more interruptions!!! Ok now, 3, 2, 1 let's jam!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha: Now you did it RIS!!! People want to murder us!!!  
  
Kagome: Yeah RIS!!! What do you have to say for yourself!?!?  
  
RIS: turns you both into rats Shuddup!! No wonder I don't own ya'll!!!  
  
Recap:  
  
"You have a decision to make InuYasha."  
  
"And my choices?"  
  
"You can either..."  
  
"Either do what?"  
  
"Become all human, all demon, never see the girl again or..."  
  
"NEVER SEE KAGOME AGAIN!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"  
  
"Never see me again? What's going on?" Kagome said frightfully.  
  
"There is another option InuYasha." InuTaisho said.  
  
"What is it?! I'll do anything!"  
  
"It is to..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ch 17 A Life Without You? Can I Decide?  
**  
InuYasha stomped up to his father in frustration. He began to pound at his father's huge leg out of confusion and anger like a spoiled 6 year old.  
  
"What is it!!? Why won't you tell me!?" "......" InuTaisho stayed silent for a while and everyone else did too.  
  
"InuYasha......... stop it..." Kagome silently cried.  
  
"Why won't anyone tell me!? This isn't about me! This is about Kagome too! Tell me please!!"  
  
"Son......" InuTaisho sighed at the sad sight of his musuko. "...either you do those other things or you have to...... give up your entire memory of Kagome."  
  
InuYasha's eyes grew wide in shock. He couldn't just FORGET Kagome! Was it even possible to use those two words together like that? Could those letters actually be in correct order as to spell those two dreadful words? Is it possible? Could he actually forget Kagome? And if not forget, could he actually live without her? He wouldn't! He couldn't! He... just might have to...  
  
"D... dad... you can ha ha, quit joking now." InuYasha laughed nervously. "Joke's over dad. Ha ha ha..."  
  
Kouga walked over to InuYasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sometimes your worst enemy is the only one who can help you.  
  
"I'm sorry mate... it's the truth. It's righ' 'ere on the letta' from the Youkai Counsel..." Kouga slowly handed him the letter. InuYasha grabbed it and shakily read it. It read:  
  
_Dear Takashi Family,  
  
It has come to our urgent attention, the condition of your hanyou by the name of InuYasha Takashi. We have been informed of InuTaisho Takashi spending time with him to help control it but we're afraid that the tension of his demonic blood has been growing to a point in with it can actually harm the girl (Kagome Higurashi) in the attempt to claim her. It is for the best that he and his mate to be unmated. Therefore we suggest that you bring him here to the counsel and let him choose to become fully human, youkai, keep him away from the woman forever, or to just let him forget about her completely with a mind erase. Please think about this matter carefully. This is not to be taken lightly. Thank you for your time.  
  
_ _Your Overseers,  
The Youkai Counsel_  
  
InuYasha shakily dropped the letter and fell to his knees. Kagome slowly walked over to him to comfort him when she spotted the letter on the ground. She nervously read it and began to cry. Kagome ran over to InuYasha him a warm hug.  
  
"InuYasha, please tell me what's going on." She whispered. "Please tell me what's going on. Please?"  
  
InuYasha looked at her with a blank expression, and then turned to his father. "Otou-san... I think she has the right to finally know what's going on... I can't tell her, but you can... just tell her...please. I can't stand to hurt her anymore..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "What are you talking about InuYasha? You've never..."  
  
"Just listen to me Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he punched the cement just enough to create a decent sized dent. "You have no idea the things I've tried to do to you! You just know..."  
  
"I think we should leave you guys..." Sango said as she dragged Kouga and Miroku into Kagome's house.  
  
"Ahem. Kagome it is time to tell what is going on with my son. The "condition" you've heard so much about so to speak."  
  
Kagome only stared at him.  
  
"InuYasha is going through a crucial period in a demon's life. He shared his first kiss with you did he not?"  
  
"Y. yes sir... BUT IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!! We didn't mean to!"  
  
"I know. But even so, it was his first kiss also. When a demon gets his or her first kiss, they tend to like the person the kissed better. Liking, to the extent, that if you don't seem to return the feelings they can hypnotize you into mating them. This hypnotizing works only for male demons on women though. InuYasha, in his confused condition tried to do so to you. He hypnotized you and tried to mate with you. But you cannot remember those times... for his condition has a spell that erases your memory after he gains control of himself. His demon blood is becoming too strong for him to handle around you. His demon blood is what is doing this him and you."  
  
InuYasha flinched and got up. He turned to look at Kagome's shocked expression with his now emotionless, hazy amber eyes. His eyes showed no emotion and his face no expression.  
  
"It's true Kagome... I've tried to basically rape you numerous times... I didn't know what I was doing at first but when I found out I couldn't stop myself. The full demon in me came out and I couldn't do anything to stop myself... but every time I've tried to mate you, I've failed, and for that I am happy. I'm just glad you're not hurt."  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked terrified. "InuYasha sweetie, I know you wouldn't have done that if you were in your right mind. Right?"  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
Kagome began to cry at this. She finally knew what was wrong with him. She's always wanted to know what was wrong with. And now that she knew, she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all! But deep down inside she was happy she knew, and terrified of him at the same time.  
  
InuYasha looked at his father with a still blank expression "Father, Ms. Higurashi, I think that me and Kagome have a choice to make. Can you please excuse us?"  
  
"Ok... come on Ms. Higurashi. Our children need time alone, and we need to have a discussion." InuTaisho turned into his human type figure and walked with Ms. Higurashi into the house.  
  
InuYasha took a step towards Kagome, and she slid backwards on the ground trying to get away from him. He kept walking towards her until she ended up backing into the stage. InuYasha took one more step towards her and she braced herself for the worst. She closed her eyes and prayed to herself he wouldn't do anything to her. And to Kagome's surprise, he didn't. When she opened her eyes, InuYasha was before her on the ground about 10 ft away sitting in his usual dog position with head down so you couldn't see his face.  
  
"Kagome... I think I should become fully human... that way... I wouldn't have this terrible curse upon you or me..."  
  
"Inu...Yasha... there's no way I'm gonna let you change who you are like that! And if you do I swear I'll hate you forever!" She yelled nervously.  
  
"Kagome... I..."  
  
"I said no and that's final!"  
  
"But Kagome... I don't want to forget you, or... Kagome, a life without you? How can I decide?"  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha felt something deep inside. Hurt, confusion, frustration, stress. All of them burning inside of him, overwhelming his body. He knew this feeling... he had to get Kagome away from him. He was going to attempt his demonic feat again. And he really didn't want to. Not today... not ever... He was quiet for a while, which scared Kagome even more. InuYasha was motionless. He sat there fighting with himself, fighting for control. InuYasha... was losing his battle...  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome began to slowly crawl towards him and InuYasha's ears twitched.  
  
"Get away... while you still can..."  
  
"Not a chance..." Kagome said continuing to inch closer to him.  
  
"Kagome! You know what's happening to me! Get way from me nooow... ARG!!!"  
  
Kagome began crawling faster towards him. Those ten feet seemed like 10 miles to her.  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" InuYasha barked, his eyes turning their demonic red, his fangs, and claws becoming longer, and his demon marks on his face were becoming visible.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, I'd love some more..." InuTaisho suddenly felt that his son was changing. "This it... my son's, and your daughter's test of power... InuYasha's instincts have been set off again."  
  
Everyone in the kitchen gasped but Ms. Higurashi and InuTaisho. They were about to run outside when both InuTaisho and Ms. Higurashi stopped them.  
  
"This is between our children! You all will not interrupt their chance to breakthrough!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"The Mangy Mutt's gonna try ta rape ma Sheila and we're not gonna do anything about it?!" Kouga growled.  
  
"We agree with Kouga!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"No... we're just going to have to believe in them is all. That's all we can do right now." InuTaisho said. "KAGOME DON'T!!! I'LL END UP HURTING YOU!!!! STOP!!!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind and closed her eyes.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAR!!!" InuYasha let out.  
  
His normal side had lost the battle. There's no telling what he would do now. He examined the area and felt Kagome behind him. He smirked.  
  
"Hello mate. I see you've come to me this time. Then I don't have to go through the trouble of capturing you. That weakling of a hanyou can't stop me from claiming you this time!" He said as he turned around breaking Kagome's embrace.  
  
"InuYasha? Stop it! Snap out of it!"  
  
"The hanyou isn't in right now but you can leave a message before I claim you." InuYasha smirked.  
  
He closed his eyes and opened them revealing his normal eye colors. He was back to normal!?  
  
"Kagome? Kagome I'm sorry!!! Forgive me!"  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome lunged towards him knocking him over in a warm embrace. "I was so scared!"  
  
"Ka... gome? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...mmm..." He melted into what cut him off from what he was saying.  
  
In mid-sentence Kagome kissed InuYasha passionately, eyes closed and everything. He was shocked at first but began to kiss back. Kagome was in heaven. InuYasha was licking Kagome's lips begging for entrance, which was granted. Kagome started scratching behind InuYasha resulting in a moan from InuYasha. While Kagome was enjoying her self, InuYasha really getting her ready. But for what?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile in a tree near the house there were two figures. One went by the name Suzaku, and the other Seiryu.  
  
"I'm glad they can't sense us, but do you think we should stop them Suzaku?"  
  
"No, not yet Seiryu. I know what InuYasha's doing, and I don't like it, but you heard their parents. We will not interrupt. Not unless he does something very drastic."  
  
"But Suzaku! He about to...!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You've seen this millions of times! We just can't do anything about it right now because it is their guardians' wish."  
  
"I know, but there's something I like about these two. I don't want to do anything drastic!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm with you on that. There's something special I like about them too. I just can't but my finger on it..." "HE MADE A MOVE ON MA SHEILA!!!" Kouga said looking though a window at Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Actually, I think Kagome made the first move on him!" Miroku said with a perverted smirk.  
  
**SANGO POW!! SANGO BOP!! SUPER SANGO SLAP!! SANGO'S BOOMARANG!!!**  
  
"Will you two stop it!!!" Sango yelled while dragging the two limp figures away from the window.  
  
"sigh More tea please if you don't mind Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"No problem Mr. Takashi. Here you are." She said pouring the tea into the cup.  
  
"Thank you. You're a very kind woman indeed."  
  
"Thank you. I can tell you're a very courageous man."  
  
inside the living room peeking into the kitchen  
  
"Woah, are InuYasha and Kagome's parents hitting on each other?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Looks like it ta me." Sango smiled.  
  
"Oh, great... 'ow pathetic is tha'?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha and Kagome broke away from their kiss and gasped heavily. When they finally caught their breath they smiled.  
  
"Wow Kagome, I didn't know ya had it in ya!" InuYasha laughed.  
  
"You too! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
InuYasha began to sniff the air, and began to run into the woods.  
  
"Kagome follow me hurry up!" He said as he disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Hey! InuYasha wait for me!!!" She yelled running after him.  
  
When she caught up InuYasha was in a clear spot in the woods. His back was facing her. Kagome walked up behind him.  
  
"Are you waiting for me?" she laughed.  
  
"Actually, yes Kago. I want you to look at something."  
  
"What is it Inu-Kun?"  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha turned around with his head down and his eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah? What didja want me to look at?"  
  
"Kagome, look..." InuYasha quickly looked up. "...look into my eyes!!!"  
  
InuYasha's eyes flew open. Kagome looked straight into them. 'He was a full demon again. But wait! His stripes were still of his face when he was normal! He tricked me into coming here! He never turned back into the real InuYasha!' was all that Kagome had time to think. His hypnotic waves were taking affect on her. The urge was strong. She couldn't escape. But why? She thought she had him back to normal. Why was she still able to think. How come she actually knew what she was about to do?  
  
"I'm letting you have freedom of thought this time. So you can enjoy every moment or our time together."  
  
"n. no... Inu... Yasha..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**in another tree nearby  
**  
"Come on Suzaku! We've got to do something now!!"  
  
"No! Wait a minute look! He's...!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha began to reach out to Kagome, but he suddenly stopped. He let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground. Kagome fell with him. Both of them arose at the same time.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome I'm so sorry! I mean it this time! It's me!"  
  
Kagome placed a hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. It WAS him! InuYasha was back.  
  
"InuYasha!" she yelled falling into a warm embrace.  
  
"Kagome I've decide what I was going to do now."  
  
"You did!?"  
  
"Yes. I can't risk getting you hurt anymore. You told me to promise not to change myself so I won't. But I've decided."  
  
"But, InuYasha!"  
  
"Kagome... I've decided and that's final! I'm sorry... but Kagome... I can't see you anymore... not ever again..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and there you have it guys and gals!!! The end of chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it and that you please review! And if you don't I'm just glad you stopped by to read it. And now, the next chapter: **Ch 18 Judgment Day!** See ya then!


End file.
